Wolf curse
by Killuaxme
Summary: Ichigo has ran away with some of his friends as wolves after Toshiro Hitsugaya denied his love on him. Toshiro has been banished from Seireitei because of it and lives with few wolves that he has met and soon bits of his past gather. Ichihitsu slight yaoi


Wolf Curse

It happened after Ichigo had turned into a wolf with some of his friends and ran to the forest in soul society after Hitsugaya had turned him down. Ichigo still had feelings for him and instead of killing him for entering their arena he made him promise not to show his face to him again. Hitsugaya was disposed of his status in Seireitei and was banished to a place in the mountain forest where he was supposed to live. Before he left he thanked everyone there for everything they had done for him and left.

It started on winter's day. Hitsugaya had built himself a house from fallen trees and was looking for something to eat when he heard a bark like from a little dog. He went to see who was there and saw two wolf puppies. One of them was grey male but the other one was black female. The black puppy was hurt on one of her pawns and had fallen from hunger. The other one was trying to make her stand up again when he saw Hitsugaya. The grey puppy started to bark at Hitsugaya and didn't want him to come closer. Hitsugaya ignored it and took up both of the puppies and carried them to his house. He had some milk and gave it to the puppies, which at first smelled it but then started to lap it. When the puppies were full and the gray one was a sleep Hitsugaya took the black one and cleaned the wound and bandaged it up. The puppies weren't sure about this at first but when the bandage was gone they stayed with Hitsugaya. Soon Hitsugaya figured to his horror that he could speak to the puppies and understand them. Soon when the puppies were on their teenage years they found another male wolf that carried a female sparkling. The wolf was white like the snow and the puppy was orange. The white wolf was injured and the puppy was starving. Hitsugaya took them home and nursed them like the other ones. The white wolf didn't like humans and had bit Toshiro's hand when he tried to tend to his injuries. "It's alright I won't hurt you or the kid." Toshiro said to the wolf who was at first surprised that he could understand the human in front of him but growled then at him. "Why are you helping us? Is it so you can kill us later?" He said and his growl was full of hatred. "I don't like to see wolfs hurt. Now let me tend to you injury before something bad comes in them." Hitsugaya had said and the white wolf allowed him to tend to his injury. When that was done and the Orange puppy was asleep with the other two wolfs Toshiro talked to the white wolf. "What's your name?" Hitsugaya asked and sat down. "I'm Shiro and the pup I was carrying is Yoruki. But just who are you?" The white wolf said and stared at the person in the chair. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. The gray wolf is Termeki and the female is Kurena. You should rest; it has been a long day. If you want to stay you are always welcome." Toshiro said and went to his bed and fell asleep. Shiro fell asleep later because he wasn't sure it was safe and thought to ask Toshiro the reason he would help wolfs.

Next morning Shiro woke up late and saw that Yoruki was not in the house. He didn't see anyone around but there was meat on a dish in front of him. He ate half of the meat after thinking about it and just checked the place out. Later Toshiro came in and saw half of the meat gone. "Good morning Shiro." He said when he saw the wolf stare out the window. The wolf looked at Toshiro. "Where is Yoruki?" he asked and was not happy not know where she was. "She's playing with Kurena and Termeki outside." Shiro obviously relaxed by hearing that but didn't take his eyes of Toshiro. "How can you understand us? It's obvious that you weren't raised by wolfs or any other animal except for humans." Shiro asked and spit out the last word. "You see I'm not originally from this world. There happened an accident in my world and I came here with a curse. In the other world I'm half wolf and half human. After something that happened to me when I was this old made me hate my appearance as a human so I always spent my time as a wolf. When I landed here I had a curse that seals away all of my wolf appearance. The curse is probably fading and has got to the point where I can understand other wolfs probably through mindreading." Hitsugaya said and looked down. "Can we join this pack?" Shiro asked and made Toshiro surprised. "Sure. I didn't know this was going to be a pack but sure. Who is the leader?" "You of course, and thank you for taking us in" Shiro said and bowed his head.

Suddenly Yoruki ran in. "Help a big animal came. Termeki, Kurena." Was the only thing that the pup thought and tried to say. Toshiro ran out to the place and saw a big bear attack Kurena and Termeki was behind the bear lying still. He ran to Kurena and kicked the bear back. Toshiro scared the bear away and went to look at Termeki. One of his ribs was broken and his front leg too. "He tried to save me but…" "Kurena started but Hitsugaya cut her off. "Go back to base and prepare bandages and warm water." Kurena did that and Hitsugaya carried Termeki to the house and put him in a room where he was for a while. Kurena had prepared everything but was now outside the room walking worried back and forth. "Hello, I guess I haven't introduced myself, I'm Shiro." Shiro said and made Kurena sit down then did so himself. "My name is Kurena nice to meet you." She said. "Tell me Kurena how did you meet Toshiro?" Shiro said hoping it would help her calming down. "We were just puppies; we were looking for something to eat. It had been day's sense the last time we had eaten. I had gotten my leg injured on a sharp rock. I fell from hunger and Termeki tried to make me stand up again. Then Toshiro came and saved us." Kurena said and was calming down a little bit. "Is Termeki your brother?" Shiro asked and tried to distract her. "No, we're just friends, weary close friends." "How did you meet?" "We were in the same pack. We stayed at this mountain. Suddenly there begun an avalanche and our pack disappeared. I and Termeki survived and looked for others but we couldn't find anyone." Kurena finished and Shiro sighed. "What about you? What is your story?" Kurena said and looked at Yoruki who slept on a carpet. "I'm a lone wolf. I was walking around when I picked up unusual smell. I walked to the source and saw Yoruki stuck in a tree and below the tree was a big, red fox. I was just going to walk away when the Yoruki said; „Mister Can you help me? Please." The fox looked at me and attacked I easily took it down and helped the pup. We introduced ourselves and after that I couldn't get rid of her. Two days later humans found us and we ran away I stepped in a trap and was sure I'd die at the moment when one of the humans pointed a tube at me. But Yoruki attacked the man and released me from the trap. We got away but Yoruki was starving and I too badly hurt to hunt. Then we met you and you know the rest. Yoruki has no memory of her past. The only thing she remembered was her name." Shiro said and looked at the little pup.

The door to the room opened and Toshiro walked out. "He will be alright; he just needs rest and someone to take care of him." Hitsugaya said and Kurena immediately volunteered.

Toshiro went outside to get some water from the river when he saw two res eyes stare at him from the middle of the water. The sun was setting and he didn't see whose eyes it was and jumped in to see clearer. When he got to it he saw that it was a black, teenage wolf that had gotten one of his pawns stuck and couldn't move from that spot. Hitsugaya helped the wolf out and they swam to the riverbank. "Thank you for saving me." The wolf said and got ready to leave. "No problem. Where are you going?" He asked and looked at the wolf. "Somewhere my eyes won't disturb anybody." The wolf said and turned away. "What's wrong with you eye's?" Hitsugaya sat down beside the young wolf. "Didn't you notice? They are red." "Yeah so?" The wolf looked at Hitsugaya. "I'm scary aren't I?" "Not too scary. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. What's yours?" "It is Akame. But if you're not afraid of me I have one question." "What is it?" "Can I join your pack?" The wolf had pleading in his voice and begging eyes. "Sure why not. Come, I just need to get some water and then I'll introduce you to the others." Hitsugaya said and Akame ran around in joy. When they got to the house Kurena ran out to welcome Toshiro but stopped when she saw Akame. "Hello, who are you?" She asked and Akame didn't catch a single hint of fear only curiosity. "My name is Akame. I'm new in this pack." Akame said and smiled. "I am Kurena. Are you gay?" Kurena asked and Akame fell over. "No I'm not." Akame said thrown off guard and Hitsugaya laughed. They walked in and met Shiro who was playing with Yoruki. "Who are you?" Shiro asked without looking at him. "I'm Akame nice to meet you." "I am Shiro and this is Yoruki. The other wolf is Termeki but you don't see him now. He's injured and needs rest." "Are you gay?" Akame asked and Shiro flipped. "No, are you?" "No. "Hitsugaya, Kurena and Akame started to laugh and Shiro giggled.

Few days later Shiro and Akame were out all day and also the next day and when they returned they were tired and fell immediately asleep. "What were you two doing?" Kurena and Termeki asked when the two wolves had eaten breakfast. "We were marking our place. Now other groups will know that this is our arena." Akame said excitingly. "Why were you doing that?" Yoruki asked and was curious. "We've smelled other wolves around. We don't want to encounter them and neither do we want them on our place." Shiro said and gave Yoruki a lick on the forehead. "Good work you two. Now inform us what our place is big." Hitsugaya said and was pretty interested in the other wolves. "We have half of the forest. Most of the water and the right side of the waterfall and half of the mountain you like to go on so much." Akame said and showed the others through the thoughts. (Hitsugaya had been able to let the others use mindreading and getting pictures through the mind). "Wow we got a lot of space." Termeki said and liked it. "Sure we do. Shiro decided where we should go." Akame said and smiled. Yoruki didn't know the meaning of the question and just asked Toshiro. "Toshiro are you gay?" Everyone stared at the puppy but Hitsugaya only smiled and said honestly. "Yes, I am gay." And everybody just stared. "What is gay?" The little pup asked and there was an awkward silence. "A gay is a male who prefers having another male as mate." Hitsugaya said and Termeki couldn't stand it anymore and started to laugh and so did everyone else. "I'm going to the waterfall to look around is that alright?" Kurena said and Hitsugaya nodded.

When she came to the waterfall she saw a black gray wolf that had weird eyelashes on the right side, which seemed to be upset. "Are you alright?" She asked and the other wolf looked at her. "Who are you?" "I am Kurena Who are you?" she asked and didn't resist asking. "Are you gay?" The other wolf only looked at her and seemed to be weary pissed by that question "My name is Yumichika. And I shall prove to you that I'm no gay." His voice was furious and scared Kurena. She was going to run away but the other wolf had snuck behind her and she didn't want to figure out the rest.

Termeki and Shiro raised their heads from where they were resting and Toshiro ordered Akame and Termeki to come with him. They went as fast as they could to the waterfall but were too late. Kurena was lying on the ground and didn't move. She didn't want anyone to come close to her except for Hitsugaya. He sent Akame and Termeki back home and wanted to be alone with Kurena. When they were gone he sat down beside her and asked. "Who did this to you?" Hitsugaya asked and saw that Kurena was crying. "He was mad. If I hadn't asked if he was gay he wouldn't have done it." She said and cried harder. "Who did this?" "He had weird Eyelashes on the right side and his name was Yumi… I don't know full name." She said and Toshiro hugged her and allowed her to cry. They returned together when she had calmed down. The next days she wasn't like she used to be. She wasn't the happy, careless, loving wolf she used to be. Now she was wary, always afraid and didn't talk to anybody but Toshiro. Toshiro saw that this wasn't going to work but he also knew the pain she was going through. He asked Termeki to talk to him in private. "Termeki do you love Kurena?" Hitsugaya asked and was dead serious. "I do but I don't think that it's the right time now." He answered and seemed sad. "I am going to erase her memory of the other wolf but I need you to tell her that you're lovers." Hitsugaya said and looked Termeki in the eye. "Why do I need to do that?" Termeki was a little confused. "She is pregnant with at least three puppies." Toshiro said shocking Termeki but he then understood. They discussed their plan with the other ones except for Kurena and they promised never to think of that incident around her.

After the erasing, Kurena became the wolf she used to be but a little more careful this time. She knew she was pregnant but she thought it was Termeki's kids. After two months the time was up and she gave birth to three kids, two girls and one boy. But she was still too young for that and it coasted her life. When she died they held a funeral. The next day Toshiro put on a cloak that hid his face and went to the waterfall. He saw Yumichika lying on the left side and walked towards him. When Yumichika saw him he stood up and said. "Where is Kurena?" Hitsugaya was suddenly in front of him but before Yumichika could see his face Hitsugaya plucked out his left eye. "Don't you dare ever to say that name. Yumichika." Hitsugaya said and his voice was poisonous. "Go tell Ichigo to keep tighter hold over his mutts and keep out of our arena." Hitsugaya said and threw the eye in his hand away so it splatted on a tree then he was gone.

Yumichika ran back to the pack and met Ikkaku on the way. "Yumi? What happened to you? Where is your left eye?" Ikkaku asked but Yumichika went straight to Ichigo and told him what happened. "And I have no idea who he was but his scent was familiar." Yumichika finished. Ichigo didn't know what to do but sent Yumichika to get someone to look at his left eye.

When Toshiro came back he didn't feel so good and went to sleep. That night was his curse half released and his transformation begun. When he woke up he went to get some water from the lake and saw his reflection. He gasped and put a hand over his mouth so he wouldn't scream. He ran back to the house and locked himself in his room. The other wolves were surprised by this behavior and Shiro decided to talk to him. It took him a while to let Toshiro let him in the room but he had covered himself in carpets so there wasn't an inch to see of him. "What's wrong Toshiro?" Shiro asked and was weary concerned. "Dou you remember when I told you my curse was fading and I were regaining my original form. It broke enough to let me regain my human-animal form but not enough to allow me to change into a wolf." Hitsugaya said and clung his fists in the carpets. "Let me see you. If you don't want me to see, you can wear your cloak so we won't see. If you want us to see but are afraid to get judged. You can just turn to Akame and he'll protect you." Shiro said and Toshiro didn't say anything. "You're right. I was just in such shock to realize the curse was broken that I guess I lost my mind thank you Shiro." Toshiro said and removed the carpets. Shiro was surprised to see Toshiro like that. He had dog ears and a tail, Hair grew on his chest and around his neck and formed Y and his hair was longer than usual but he still seemed just like a little twelve year old boy. "See this wasn't so bad was it?" Shiro said and Hitsugaya looked at his body. Hitsugaya suddenly made a face when he saw his own body and covered it with cloak. "What's wrong?" Shiro asked and didn't understand. "It's not that I think you would judge me. It's because I despise my own form. That is my problem." Hitsugaya said and the self-loathing in his voice was clear. Shiro walked up to him and licked him softly on the cheek. "That is alright. But if you won't talk to the others about it too they will become sad and think that you won't trust them. "Shiro said and Hitsugaya stood up. "That is true. I guess it is time to tell everything about myself." Hitsugaya said and walked out of the room where worried faces stared at him. Hitsugaya sat down and told his story.

Hitsugaya's story 

I am from another world. In that world are creatures that are half human and half animals. Those creatures are called Beredes. I am a Beredes, A half wolf and half human. When Beredes mate for the first time their body will maintain at the same age and same form after that. When I was twelve I was taken by a bad man and he mated with me without my approval, many times. He put a mark on my wrist and my back that showed that I was his. I tried many times to run away but each time he saw me trying he made the mark he put on my wrist would fill my body with so much pain that I would easily pass out. I still always tried to run away but never succeeded. I had been there for two months when I met a fox beredes, his name was Gin and he was going to help me out of there. I had met one other pup who hadn't mated yet but it was clear the man was going to force him that night and I couldn't make that happen so I asked the fox to take him instead. The man's name was Aizen. Aizen was not happy that the little wolf beredes was gone and took it on me, I didn't care and was only happy that the kid had escaped. Few days after that Aizen put a curse on me that made me like how I appeared the first time you saw me. But with that curse he made sure that I could never allow myself to fall in love. If I would fall in love and the one I loved accepted it then that person would die shortly after. But if I was rejected they would be alright .If someone who I love would confess their love to me I rejected them on the most cruel way I could and tried to change that love into hate on me. Aizen had made a machine to send things to different worlds. He had found Gin and was going to the other world but something went wrong and I was sent there instead with one of Aizen's arm. I still had the curse but thought the loving part wouldn't be able to reach this world and fell in love with a girl. She accepted my love but few days after she died. I fell then in love with a guy who confessed his love for me and I accepted but next day he died. I kept myself stricter and froze my heart so that I wouldn't fall for anyone again. But that was clearly not enough and I met a guy whose name was Ichigo and fell for him and he fell for me too. But he confessed his love to me so I said to him that he was foolish and should get a life. It hurt me to say those things but I hid it with coldness and hoped he wouldn't notice it. Later Ichigo turned himself into a wolf and his friends fallowed him. Even one girl that I cared about called Momo Hinamori. I promised Ichigo to never show my face to him again if he wouldn't let anyone hurt her and I never saw them again. I was a captain in seireitei but after my rejection I was disposed of my status and banished here. At first it was lonely but then I met Termeki and Kurena and I started to like it here. Then the other pack suddenly came and it shocked me to figure out that it was Ichigo's pack. After Kurena's death I went to the one who did it to her and plucked out his left eye. Kurena wouldn't want us to kill him even though what he did to her."

Hitsugaya finished his story and the other wolves only looked at him. Yoruki walked to him and licked him on the cheek. "That's a sad story but you were right about Kurena, She wouldn't want to us to kill the one who did this to her." She said and Hitsugaya patted her softly on the head and stood up. "And you are meaning that the curse is braking but even though it breaks you still won't be able to confess your love?" Akami said and comforted Hitsugaya. "Yes exactly" Hitsugaya said and the only thing Termeki did was giving him a lick on his hand. This showed that these wolves were his friends no matter what. "I'm going to the forest." Yoruki said and was gone. Shiro didn't like Yoruki going out on her own after what happened to Kurena so he fallowed her without her knowing.

Yoruki loved to walk in the forest within the boundaries. She suddenly saw something that wasn't usually there. She went closer to the thing and saw that it was black female wolf which was covered in wounds. The female wolf looked at her and she froze. "Who are you?" Said the female wolf and seemed just as scared as Yoruki was. "My name is Yoruki. What´s your name?" Yoruki said and got ready to run. "My name is Momo Hinamori." The black wolf said and seemed little unsure. "Why are you covered in wounds like this?" Yoruki asked and noticed some bleeding wounds. "I was in a fight with one of my pack." Momo said and looked away. "Hey why don't you come with me to our base and get those wound treated? I promise no one will hurt you." Yoruki said and wasn't afraid anymore. "Okay. Thank you." Hinamori said and fallowed her until they met Shiro. "Hello Shiro, were you fallowing me again?" Yoruki said and sounded offended. "How can I not after what happened to Kurena? Where are you taking her?" "She's bleeding and maybe he can help her." "What's your name?" "My name is Momo Hinamori." Shiro looked at her then on Yoruki. "I see. Fine you can come if you don't speak to anybody what happened there." Shiro said and walked ahead of them. Shiro contacted Hitsugaya to let him know that Hinamori was coming. Toshiro ordered everyone not to mention his name in front of her. When they came Hitsugaya welcomed them but still had his cloak on to hide his face and body. He tended to her wounds and asked nothing. "What's your name?" Hinamori asked when he had bandaged up her wounds. He didn't answer just looked at her and walked away. Hinamori stayed that night with them and she liked it there. 'Everyone are so nice, it can't be them who injured Yumichika.' She thought before she fell asleep. Next morning Hitsugaya took off the bandages and told Shiro and Akami to lead her out from their arena through but only when Hinamori didn't hear.

When Hinamori came back to her pack she was greeted by Matsumato and Ikkaku who had been looking for her al night. "Where have you been? Everybody went out looking for you after your fight with Yumichika. You just disappeared" Matsumato said and didn't hide her worry. "It's alright I'm back" Hinamori said and remembered the promise she made. "How are your wounds? Yumichika went pretty hard on you." Ikkaku asked and saw that they had been tended. "They are fine. Let's go to camp." Hinamori said and ran to the camp they had made. She didn't talk to anybody about what happened to her or where she had been, no matter what the others asked. All day she was thinking about the person who had tended her wounds and how he smelled familiar, she just couldn't remember where she had smelled him before.

Hitsugaya had put Termeki to think about Kurena's puppies. They imagined that their father didn't exist and they were only Kurena's and Termeki's puppies. They had named the girls Kurena and Arende. Kurena was black like her mother but Arende was gray with black socks. The boy was named Chiko and he was white-grey and had brown eyes like Kurena. Termeki got help from everyone and they grew up just fine. Little bit of hyper-balls when they were puppies but calmed down as they grew older. Yoruki was often babysitting and she loved to play with the puppies. She and Akami became pair when they reached certain age and got three puppies later, two boy's which were back grey but one of them had blue eyes but the other one red. The blue eyed pup was named Berakk and the other one Yiju. The girl had orange fur and green eyes and was named Tomoya. Shiro had left for some time and returned with a mate and she was immediately taken in when they knew she wasn't from Ichigo's pack. She and Yoruki both gave birth to two puppies; they were both boys and were named Yakur and li'l Shiro. They were born in the same month and their parents were happy about it. They were let alone from the other pack and liked it just the way it was. The puppies were told the story about Hitsugaya as a bedtime story and they all grew to like him and understand why he was their leader. Hitsugaya never aged nor took down the cape and everyone understood that.

Few months later. One day Hitsugaya went to the mountain like usually but this time it was bad weather and there was snowing and lot of wind. He was almost finished hen he saw a female wolf. She had orange fur and Hitsugaya immediately knew who it was. She was on the wrong side of the mountain but Hitsugaya knew that if he left her she would freeze to death, she was already passed out. He didn't think twice jut lifted the wolf up and carried her down the mountain and put her down when they had gotten down. He didn't know that the wolf had woken up and had seen him carrying her down the mountain but for his luck she hadn't seen his face. Before he left he said. "Good to see you again Rangiku." And he was gone back to his arena.

Rangiku was confused 'why would he save me after plucking out Yumichika's eye? How did he know my name? His scent was familiar Yumichika told the truth' She wondered about it and decided to ask Yumichika if he had done something to the other pack. She caught him in private and asked him about this. He said he didn't remember doing anything to them and then asked why she was asking. She didn't say anything but went to Ichigo and told him everything. Ichigo decided to talk to that person. He went next day to the other's arena and waited finally there came a black wolf with red eyes. "What do you want? Who are you?" The black wolf asked. "My name is Ichigo. I'm the leader of the other pack and want to talk to you leader." Ichigo said and to his surprise the other wolf didn't back down. "So you're Ichigo huh. Wait here" the black wolf said and was gone. Ichigo waited for a while until a person probably at least twelve year old boy dressed in cape so he couldn't see his face nor anything of him, came with a white wolf. "What do you want?" The white wolf said was almost growling. "I have some questions that I would like to get some answers to and only you are able to answer them." The person said something to the wolf beside him but Ichigo didn't hear it, he didn't hear anything in fact. "You get three questions but we only answer those who you can't get from your own pack." The white wolf said and his voice was not any kinder but they both sat down. "What is your name?" "You should know that your self." The white wolf said and took that as one of the questions. "Why are you in a cape?" He was wondering because it was middle of a summer. "Because he promised not to show his face to you." The white wolf said and Ichigo had only one question left. "Why did you pluck out one eye from one of my wolves but saved another?" "He has nothing against the wolf he helped. But the other wolf you speak of had it coming and should have gotten it worse. Now go away and do not come here again" The white wolf said and they were gone. Ichigo was even more confused now. 'Do I know him? Promise not to let me see his face again? What did Yumichika do?' He decided to make Yumichika tell him the whole story. "Like I said I didn't do anything." Yumichika's voice was trembling and made it clear that he knew what he did. "What did you do? And don't try to lie to me." Ichigo's voice was sharp and it was obvious he was in a foul mood and Yumichika spilled it what had happened that he had met that female and had done it to her after she had asked him if he was gay. But Yumichika didn't dare to say her name. Ichigo didn't say anything just left to his place and started to think about it. Hinamori noticed that something was wrong with Ichigo and wanted to comfort him. "Ichigo is something wrong?" She asked and sat down close to him. "Just some riddle I can't seem to get to the bottom of." Ichigo said and looked at her. "How do you think Hitsugaya is doing?" Ichigo said and knew that Hinamori knew that he still had feelings for him. "I don't know. Probably working in his office with all the paper stacks around him" Hinamori said and looked at the direction of seireitei. "I hope he's happy. After all I told him never to show his face to me" Ichigo's eyes widened and a suspicion grew in his mind but he was sure Hitsugaya was in seireitei and pushed his suspicion aside.

Next day he invaded seireitei and ran to the tenth division. He looked in the office but there was a middle aged man in the chair with black hair. Ichigo noticed that this man was wearing the captain haori and ran to meet the captain commander. He caught him alone in the office. "Hello captain commander long time no see." Ichigo said and the captain commander opened small glimpse in his eyes. "Ichigo Kurosaki what brings you here?" The old man said and made no attempt to attack. "I want to know where Toshiro Hitsugaya is." He said and stared at the old man. "When you left we chose Captain Hitsugaya to take the blame on him and we took away his status. We banished him from seireitei but realized too late that it had been mistake and sent some people to look for him. Unfortunately we haven't found him yet so he could retain his pose as a captain but over the third company." The old man said and there was some sort of tone over what he said. "If you meet him tell him that we want him back." The old man said and Ichigo bowed and left.

When Ichigo made it back he saw that his pack was badly injured and in the middle in it was a man he knew weary well. "Aizen what are you doing here?" Ichigo growled but then noticed that this Aizen wanted an arm. "What do I see? A dog who might know where my pet is." Aizen said and walked towards Ichigo. He stopped his hand few feet from Ichigo's head. "Hmm Interesting. You love my pet and he seems to have the same feeling about you but he rejected you. My poor pet, but he knew his actions would save you. Now tell me where he is." Aizen said and grabbed Ichigo's neck.

Hitsugaya felt a familiar scent and he instantly knew who it belonged to. The scent came from the other pack. He told the female ones to think about the puppies and the others to come with him to save the other pack. When they arrived they saw a horrible sight the wolves were all around the place and were al injured. Hitsugaya ordered them to take them to safety while he was going after Ichigo and the person who did this.

When he caught them he saw Ichigo badly hurt in his human form and Aizen was getting ready to finish him off, with his forehead on Ichigo's forehead. Hitsugaya attacked Aizen knowing that it would save Ichigo but may blow his cover. "Ah my pet, I was looking for you and see what I got." Aizen said after Hitsugaya had kicked him on the back. "I'm not your pet and let Ichigo go." Hitsugaya said and Ichigo stared at him. Ichigo knew that this was Toshiro but he didn't know what Aizen was meaning when he called him his pet but it sure made him mad. "That is no way for a pet to talk to its master." Aizen said and was getting ready to grab Hitsugaya; he missed but felt his tail. "I see, my gift is fading, why won't, I just get it whole again." Aizen said and looked at the kid in cloak before him. "No way in hell and how did you even get hire?" Toshiro said and his hatred was not hidden. "My gift to you makes me able to travel around between. Didn't you think that it was odd that they died after you told them and they accepted." Aizen said and his grin grew. "You monster. I'll kill you." Hitsugaya said and they started to fight. It was a rough fight but in the end Toshiro had the upper hand and broke Aizen's legs with one kick. "Does your arm still hurt after I ripped it off?" Hitsugaya asked when he threw Aizen on the ground and Aizen looked at him furiously. "I take that as a yes. Good." "You may have taken of my marking hand and enabled me go get more mutts but you forgot the other one." Aizen said and pointed his hand at Hitsugaya. When Hitsugaya didn't do anything he became worried. "Why? Why isn't it working?" Aizen sounded desperate. "All those times I tried to escape I always learned something new. Your power is only half of what it used to be now" Hitsugaya said and got ready to kill Aizen. "You know that even if you kill me the marks won't disappear I've already placed the control on someone else. And the best thing is you love him" Aizen said and looked at Ichigo but Hitsugaya squashed his head but then fell on his knees. Ichigo was worried and tried to run to Toshiro. "Are you alright?" Ichigo asked and noticed that it bleed from his right hand. Toshiro nodded and was getting ready to leave. "Wait. Why didn't you tell me who you were? Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo said and Toshiro stopped. "So you found out. I was hoping you wouldn't" Toshiro said and started walking away. "Thank you." Ichigo said and Hitsugaya stopped. "Why? I didn't do it for you. Idiot" Toshiro looked at him and saw he couldn't move and sighed. "Here let me help you to camp." Hitsugaya said and lifted him on his shoulders. He put him down when they arrived. Hinamori, Ikkaku and Hanataro were awake and helping Hitsugaya's pack to tend the injured ones. Toshiro sent Shiro and the others signal that they should leave, they were trespassing.

Then they all ran away to their own arena and got there before dark. They were celebrated with licks and such. They told what had happened and went to sleep. Hitsugaya woke up that night and smiled at the scent he found and snuck out.

"Gin" Toshiro said and ran like exiting child. Toshiro ran until he spotted a white fox and started to hug it weary thigh. "It's good to see you too." The fox said and transformed to a human with foxtail and ears, he was dressed in blue shirt and grey pants. "I missed you. How did you get here? Where is the pup? Can I go back?" Hitsugaya asked and Gin sat down and gave him a hug. "I came here after Aizen. The pup is alright, Hinamori is thinking about him. She misses you a lot. I'm sorry but we haven't found a way for you to get back." Gin said and his smile wasn't there for a second but it quickly appeared and they started to tell their tale. Toshiro told him from Ichigo and how he loved him but couldn't confess and how he rejected him, how he killed Aizen but the curse was still there and Aizen had placed his control on someone else, and he was too scared about Ichigo to confess to him. Gin was sad that Toshiro was so pained but was happy that he had such good friends. Gin told him everything from the other world and told him how to get rid of the control and where it was placed.

Gin and Toshiro were talking when Akami, Shiro and Termeki came to them. "There you are don't worry us like that. Who is that?"" Shiro said and looked at Gin. "Are you going to come with us?" Hitsugaya asked Gin but he shake his head. "I'm sorry. I have to go back but I will visit you once in a month." Gin said and ruffled his hair. Hitsugaya hugged him one last time but then left with his pack. When they arrived they saw Hinamori standing out their house. "What do you want?" Shiro asked and didn't like it. "We wanted to thank you for your help and invite you to eat with us tonight." She said and sounded happy. "We will come but what about the kids?" Shiro said after looking at Hitsugaya. "You can take them with you. We promise not to touch them." Hinamori said and it was obvious that she liked the idea of them eating together. Hinamori left and they talked about it. "I think it is a good idea. We haven't exactly started on a right foot so this is good opportunity to make things right." Yoruki said and seemed happy about it too. "I don't like this but we are going anyway aren't we" Termeki said and Shiro nodded.

They arrived at Ichigo´s camp right before sunset. They sat on the ground and the leaders sat beside each other. There were only wolves but Hitsugaya was human (berede) and didn't take off his cloak. There were meat and fish with some wild vegetables. Everyone ate in silence.

Yumichika hoped to see the face of the eye plucker but was disappointed he didn't. He noticed something else. He noticed the black female who looked exactly like Kurena but was too young. After the dinner he was going to ask her something but before he could speak to her a grey wolf came between them and growled at him. "Leave her alone." He said and everyone looked at them. "Termeki!" Shiro yelled. "We're leaving. Thank you all for the dinner it was good." The white wolf finished as he spoke for the leader. The grey wolf still looked angrily at Yumichika and said "Kurena, go with Shiro. I'll be right back." The black wolf ran to Shiro but Termeki stayed a little more with the black wolf with no left eye. "I see you lost your left eye. You should have lost more than that." Termeki was going to go on but the boy in the cloak stopped him. "Stop it Termeki. We´re guests hire and it's not going to change what happened even if you tell him." Hitsugaya said loud and clear so everybody heard. "But…" "Drop it we're leaving." Hitsugaya said and they all went back. When they were gone everybody in Ichigo's pack looked at Yumichika and didn't understand anything. They understood that the boy was the leader and his voice had been weary familiar. Hinamori and Rangiku instantly knew who that voice belonged to and stood there frozen only staring after the other pack that was long gone.

When they got home. Shiro bit Termeki on the neck and turned him down. "What were you thinking? I know what you were thinking but what were you thinking?" Shiro growled at Termeki. "He was going to do something to Kurena and I just couldn't even allow him to come near her." Termeki said and Toshiro stopped their bickering. "Go to sleep. I can´t blame you for acting the way you did nor do I disagree with you on this one, but you must be careful. If you had really gotten in a fight we would be ending in a war, but after what you said you only caused confusion and you made Yumichika wonder what happened after." Toshiro said and stopped. The wolves went to sleep but Kurena didn't really get what happened and slept uneasy sleep. Next morning Kurena went after Hitsugaya when he went to the mountain and intended to ask him about it. When she came to the root of the mountain she saw the wolf from last night who Termeki was growling at. The wolf noticed her and she was going to run away but he was already in front of her. "Hello Kurena did you have fun last night." His voice was not something Kurena trusted and she intended to run away but he held her down. She was going to scream when her leader appeared from the air and landed behind the black wolf. "Let her go Yumichika. You've now thrown away the chance you could've had." Hitsugaya said and the coldness in his voice was something Kurena had never heard before. "Thrown what away? Where is she?" Yumichika said and let Kurena go. "Dead, because of you. She was too young. Only nine months old." Hitsugaya said and his voice grew colder. "You mean she is?" Yumichika said and looked at Kurena both sad and upset. "Yes. But you've thrown away the chance you could've had with you actions. Now leave and don't let me pluck out your other eye even though you deserve it." Hitsugaya said and Yumichika ran away. "Are you alright Kurena?" Hitsugaya said with the warm comforting voice that Kurena knew. "I am. Thank you." Kurena said and snuggled up to Toshiro. "Do you want to come with me to the mountain?" Hitsugaya asked and she smiled "Yes I'm curious about what you do up there." Kurena said and they walked to the top. It was cold up there and Kurena wasn't used to it. Toshiro on the other hand loved it. Kurena was walking after Toshiro when she saw something move. She walked to it but didn't see anything, and then she felt the ground under the snow was warmer. "Toshiro! Toshiro! See what I found" Kurena said and didn't feel the cold anymore because of her excitement. Toshiro walked to her and whipped the snow away from the warm spot and startled when he saw it was a big human with face of a fox. "Good job Kurena lets go home with him." Hitsugaya said and lifted the man up. "Do you know him?" Kurena asked and was super excited. "In a way. He is a captain in seireitei." Hitsugaya said and they hurried down the mountain. When they got to the base Toshiro went to check if the beast man was still alive. He was but it had been close and he was unconscious. "Who is that man?" Akami asked and sniffed his hand. "His name is Sajin Komamura. He is one of the captains in seireitei." Hitsugaya said and was wondering what he was doing alone on the mountain. Hitsugaya suddenly ran out but he told the others to stay where they were in case if Komamura would wake up. Toshiro ran on the mountain and somehow used his reiatsu to remove all the snow. He saw the assistant captain not far from where they had found Komamura and took him to the house too.

…. Sajin woke up in a middle of a day and wasn't sure how but he was alive. He sat up but saw his hand was bandaged up and his helmet was off (He started to use it again shortly after Ichigo's rebellion and removal of Hitsugaya). He was thinking about his helmet when he saw four wolf kids coming running in and playing around. This sight made him happy, but when the kids saw he was awake they ran out. Komamura was sure it was because they were afraid of him and didn't look surprised when an orange female wolf came in with the children. "Good day Komamura did you sleep well?" She said and smiled at him Komamura wasn't sure how to act. "Yes I did thank you. But allow me to ask how I got here?" "My leader and one of the kids found you almost frozen on a mountain. He carried you here and then went to look for anyone else. My name is Yoruki" the orange one said and told the kids to go out to play. "You must excuse them they were so excited about when you would wake up." Yoruki said and closed the door. "It's alright. I like watching them play. But how do you know my name?" Komamura said and was wondering about that. "Our leader told us your name. He found your assistant captain to and he's sleeping in the next room" Yoruki said and Komamura smiled and thought more and more about the leader she was talking about. "Can I meet this leader of yours? I would like to thank him." Komamura said and Yoruki nodded. "He's on his way. He's just outside the house in this instant." Yoruki said and after few seconds the door opened and a young boy in cloak who hid his face and his entire body. "Thank you Yoruki for looking after him you may leave now." The boy said and Komamura erected his ears. When Yoruki was gone the boy sat down on a chair which was beside the bed. "Thank you for helping me Hitsugaya. How is my assistant?" Komamura said and lied down. "Your assistant is fine. Now tell me what the hell you were doing on that mountain." Hitsugaya said and was obviously pissed. "We were assigned to look for you to return your status as a captain." Komamura said and expected a smile or something. "It doesn't explain what you were doing on the mountain." "I picked up your scent from there but we ended in a blizzard and lost conciseness." Komamura finished and was pretty surprised that there were no emotions in the words, nether happiness or sorrow. "You were lucky Kurena and I found you." Hitsugaya said and looked at him. "Why are you wearing a cloak?" Komamura asked and Hitsugaya looked away. "Why do you wear a helmet?" "Because of how I look." Komamura said and knew that Hitsugaya knew that too and put the pieces together. "Did something happen?" He asked when he realized the answer. "Does that matter?" Hitsugaya asked and his voice was a bit colder. "Can I see how you look?" "Only if you promise never let that helmet or something else that covers your face." Hitsugaya said and did not like where it was going. "I promise." Komamura said and put his good hand on his heart. Hitsugaya was hesitant at the beginning but then took of the cloak and Komamura stared. Toshiro Hitsugaya stood there with white dog ears, wolf tail and fur grew on his chest that formed a Y, and he was wearing black pants that were tight around his legs making it easier to walk. Komamura stared at Hitsugaya with his mouth open. 'What happened to Toshiro? God he looks sexy like this." Komamura was snapped out of his thoughts when Toshiro said. "You know it is rude to stare at other people." Komamura blushed and excused himself. Toshiro turned his back on him and took up the cloak. Komamura saw two big scars on Hitsugaya's back that formed a cross and seemed pretty deep. When Toshiro put the cape back on and sat down again on the chair. "What happened to your back?" Komamura asked and felt pain from Hitsugaya's voice when he said. "It's a seal I can't get rid of." Komamura decided not to ask further questions about Toshiro's appearance. "You need to rest. You can return to seireitei after two days. You can tell the old man about this location but no one else and don't tell anyone about how I look." Hitsugaya said almost pleading. "I promise but why? You are so cute." Komamura said and was thinking about the ears. "That is exactly why. Now get some rest. Shiro will watch over you." Toshiro said and left but instead there came a white wolf. Komamura fell again asleep but dreamed about Hitsugaya slowly of dressing and warming up his bed. When he woke up he understood why Toshiro didn't show his form to anyone and he saw Shiro lying on the floor probably asleep. He decided not to do anything that could wake the white wolf up and tried to sleep again but he couldn't. He sat up and saw that the wolf stood up. "Good morning Komamura. Did you sleep well?" "Kind of." "Hah you were dreaming about Hitsugaya" Shiro said and smiled "How did you know?" "I dreamed alike dream when I saw him first like this." Shiro knuckled and looked at him "I won't tell if you won't. Come there I lunch in the kitchen" Shiro lead the way and Komamura was surprised of how many wolves were there. He saw a dish with a fish with some salmon on. "Here eat." Shiro said and pushed the dish towards Komamura. "Thank you." Komamura ate the fish and thought it was delicious. He listened to what the others were talking about. He heard Yoruki tell the tale of Toshiro Hitsugaya but only the part where he had plucked out one eye out of one wolf in a pack that lived close by. Also how he beat a bad man who had hurt him badly when he was younger. Komamura listened interested on the rest of the tale and was wondering what the bad man had done to Toshiro. Next day Komamura and his assistant went to sereitei and told the old man everything except for his appearance that the assistant never saw

Hitsugaya hated to be dirty and tried as often as he could to get a bath in the lake or a shower. He went most to the waterfall to clean himself up but he went always careful after almost being spotted. It happens one summer day at least five weeks. Toshiro had gotten dirty after playing with the wolf kids and told Shiro to look after everything while he was in shower. When he got to the waterfall he took off his cape and his pants and went under the waterfall. He enjoyed letting the water fall on his skin and forget his body. He was going to leave when he heard some voices and saw that it was too late and tried to hide in the water he saw it wasn't deep enough so he tried to back into the waterfall. He found a little cave behind the waterfall and right got in before Matsumato and Hinamori came. He could see them through a hole in the cave and heard them talking and listened to their conversation. "I hope the boys will leave us alone now. They can get so annoying." He heard Hinamori say. "It can't be helped, they are boys after all."Rangiku said and changed to her human form so did Hinamori. "Ahh, I love to have a bath. Don't you like it too?" Matsumato said and put her body in the Waterfall. "Yes, I enjoy having a bath and so does Toshiro." When Hinamori realized what she said she became sad and started to apologies. "It's alright to say his name don't be sad." Rangiku said and went to comfort her. "I know. I just wish he would have joined the pack. Ichigo still likes him and seemed pretty happy when he came to eat with us." Hinamori said and set a sad smile. "Yeah he seemed pretty happy. But I wonder if he knew it was Toshiro" "Of course he knew. Didn't you know that he went to seireitei just to see him again?" Hinamori said and was getting excited from the words. "No we were attacked by Aizen who kept babbling about his pet. Do you have any idea of whom he was talking about?" "No, but I'm glad that Toshiro came to save us. I wonder where those other wolves came from, and how Toshiro became their leader." Hinamori thought and Matsumato was just as clueless. "Why do you think he has that cape on all the time?" Hinamori asked and remembered that he didn't even take it off in his house. "I have no idea. Maybe something is wrong with him." Matsumato said and her voice sounded worried. Toshiro just hoped that they would stop talking and leave. Suddenly he heard someone come from his arena and figured it might be Termeki or Akame checking on him. "What are you girls doing here?" Shiro himself said when he saw the girls in the waterfall. "Wha? Don't look you pervert." the girls yelled and changed to their wolf from. "Don't worry I have a mate, what are you doing here?" Shiro asked again and his voice was not friendly. "We were taking a bath until you came. Why are you here?" "I'm looking for our leader. He went to the cliff but he hasn't returned. Do you know where he is?" Shiro said and sounded worried. "Could he?" Hinamori said and sounded scared about something. Rangiku looked the same as Hinamori. "We will look for him." Hinamori said and she and Rangiku rushed away. "You can come out now they're gone." Shiro said and Toshiro walked under the waterfall and put the cloak on in a hurry. "Thank you for coming Shiro I was starting to feel uncomfortable" Hitsugaya said and sighed. They walked away from the waterfall and when they were away from it Toshiro remembered that he forgot to put up the hood and quickly put it on and hoped no one had seen him except for Shiro.

That was only hope because Hinamori had gone back to thank Shiro for helping them when Aizen came but had hid behind a bush when he heard Hitsugaya say uncomfortable and looked past the branches and saw something weird. 'Toshiro has wolf ears? Is that why he has the cape on? What happened to him? Did he try to change into a wolf and failed?' That was al she thought about and had forgotten Rangiku who had gone to the camp and told Ichigo about what Shiro said but remembered right before Ichigo could say that he wanted them to look for him. She still didn't tell anyone of what she saw.

That night Toshiro changed and woke up as a wolf. When Shiro came in the room he didn't see any person just a snow white wolf with shade of blue on his tail and pawns. "Who are you?" Shiro growled and the others came running in. Toshiro opened his eyes and they were still turquois green. "It's me Toshiro Hitsugaya; the curse is almost fully broken." Toshiro said and Shiro knew it was true when he saw those eyes. "You look different. But you're cute." Yoruki said and smiled and the others nodded. "I feel like running around a little to get used to this form again. Wanna come?" Toshiro said and jumped on the ground from the bed. "I wanna come" Arende and Li'l Shiro said in union, it was no surprise first they were the fastest runners around and they loved to compete with each other. "We will stay here and wait." Shiro said and got a soft look from his mate. Toshiro nodded and ran out with the kids. They ran to the lake and back. The kids ended up in a race but somehow Toshiro won and he didn't even look tired like Li'l Shiro or Arende. "How was the run?" Akame asked when he saw them come in. "It was tiring to boot" Arende and Li'l Shiro said in union but Toshiro smiled and said. "It was fine maybe a little too much for these energy balls." Shiro knuckled when he saw the kids sleeping and it was just getting at noon. "How far did you go?" Yoruki asked and was surprised at them. "Just to the river. These two got too competitive and ended up in a race like usually." Toshiro said and got himself something to eat. "Why aren't you tired? You look just at the same age as Chiko." Termeki asked and was realizing that Toshiro wasn't even panting. "I took it slow at the beginning and ended as the first. I need to get my left foot a little more under control but beside that I'm good to go." Toshiro said and finished a piece of meat he found. "Shiro, do you want to come with me tree walking?" Toshiro suddenly asked and seemed glad. "Sure. What's that?" Shiro asked and had never heard of tree walking. "Come. I'll show you." Hitsugaya said and the others in the pack got curious. They fallowed Toshiro to the forest and watched him climb up one tree until he was on the top. Then they watched him run on the treetops three rings or so. When Toshiro finished he jumped from one branch to another and that's how he got down. The others watched stunned and the younglings tried to imitate Toshiro and the one who got it first was Tomoya. The grown up wolves tried too and the first one of them was Terresha. Shiro looked proudly at his mate as she ran on the treetops. Everyone tried to do that and got the hang of it at sunset. "We should head home the sun is setting" Toshiro said and had gone for few hours to hunt something to eat. Everybody agreed and they all headed back where two rabbits, three fishes and one wild cow where ready to be eaten. Everyone ate them full and figured how hungry they were. The kids went to sleep shortly after and the grownups did the same.

Yiju and Berakk woke up first and ate some of the left overs and then went to tree walk. They were always together and loved to do pranks. This time when they had fully learned to walk on the trees they decided to look if they could snuck into the other packs arena without being spotted. It went well and they were pretty much on the other packs arena without being spotted. They were going to head back and were their arena was when they saw a black wolf. They knew that this wolf was a friend and were going to climb down when they heard someone say. "Hinamori, how many times have I told you not to get close to their arena?" A big orange wolf said and walked to her. "Many times but I just can't stop thinking about what happened at the dinner few weeks ago." She said and seemed sad. "I know, I too think about what happened then and how Yumichika has been acting lately." The orange wolf said and sat down beside her. "I know. Before was he always messing up and making us clean after him but now he cleans up after himself. He seems always sad like he regrets something." Hinamori said and sat down. "He´s just like you after Toshiro turned you down." When Yiju and Berakk heard that they knew that the orange wolf was the one their leader loved. "Don't remind me of that. You said you had seen him when he had been going from the waterfall. Tell me again what you saw." Ichigo said and lay down. "He was standing there with his white wolf and was walking away." Hinamori said like she had always said. "Why don't you at least talk to him about being friends at least? You know that even though he turned you down the cruelest way I have ever heard of you still have feelings for him." Hinamori said and the boys in the trees smiled.

They hurried back and were panting when they finally reached the house. Akame saw them run in and send the message that the lost younglings were found. Shortly the whole team was there. "Where have you two been? We've been worried sick about you two." Yoruki said and welcomed them home with licks and motherly love. "Sorry we made you so worried. We went to the other packs arena." Yiju said and Berakk continued "And we saw Hinamori and Ichigo" "We listened to their talk." "And Ichigo said he still had feelings for you." "It was Hinamori who said it, but he didn't deny it." Yiju said finishing after they had finished each other's sentences. Then they fell down exhausted. Yoruki put them in bed and allowed them to rest. When she returned Toshiro started to giggle and then he started to laugh. "Those pranksters. I have no idea how they did it but they listened to a conversation between the leader and it's follower without being spotted." Hitsugaya said between laughs and the others started to giggle to. When the boys woke up they were brought fish to eat and they ate it happily. When they finished eating the interrogation started. "How did you listen to the conversation between Hinamori and Ichigo without being spotted?" Shiro asked and seemed pretty happy. "We were in the trees they didn't look up." Yiju said and was sure it was alright. Shiro sighed but still seemed happy. "Why did you go there?" Akame asked and looked at his sons seriously. "It was a dare?" Berakk said and didn't like being interrogated. "Now tell me what else they talked about" Toshiro said and his voice was so comforting that they both told him everything they had said. When they finished Toshiro smiled sadly and allowed them to go.

Few days later, Toshiro was just going home from meeting Gin when he heard some weep. He walked to where the sound was coming from. He found a little pup lying on the ground and he had bit marks on his neck and his back. "Are you alright?" Hitsugaya said and was going to pick him up but the pup became scared and tried to avoid his touch. Toshiro knew why those reactions were but didn't want to think about it. He picked up the pup and took it home. When he had bandaged up the pup and let him eat and rest he told the others how he had found him. When the pup woke up he was alone in a room with a white wolf with blue shade over his tail and pawns. The pup was scared and was almost started crying until the white wolf said. "Don't worry; no one is going to hurt you. My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya." The pup wasn't as scared of him as before but he didn't like him to come close. "My name is Taro. Where am I?" The pup said and moved away. "You are in our place. What happened to you?" Hitsugaya said and saw a familiar mark on him. "Our leader was kind and good. But three days ago he started to act strangely. He started to talk badly and his acting got worse. Then yesterday he told me that I was a cute chibi and wanted to have fun but I didn't want it and I got away with only few bites. Please help our leader if you can." The pup pleaded and started to cry. "Who is your leader?" Hitsugaya asked and was keeping himself from just going there and kill the leader. "Ichigo. His name is Ichigo." The pup said and somehow it didn't surprise Hitsugaya. "It'll be alright. I promise I will help him. I'll go now but the others will think about you. You don't have to be afraid of them." Hitsugaya said and left the room letting Kurena in to talk to the pup. He took his cape and changed to his human – animal form and put the cape on. "I'm going to help the others but this time I'm going alone. I want you to think about the pup." Toshiro said and was gone.

When he came to the other packs base he saw that something was terribly wrong. The wolves were al in a cage and the only one standing outside that cage was Ichigo. Toshiro jumped down from the tree when Ichigo wasn't looking. "What is going on here?" Hitsugaya said and saw Ichigo stared at him with unfriendly look. "I'm just showing who is the boss and I do not want you to disturb me." Ichigo said and Toshiro saw a mark glowing on his forehead. "And you're doing it because?" "They don't respect me." Ichigo spit the words. "Then I should just go first you clearly have everything under control. Not" Toshiro said and ran to the forest. Ichigo was angry at those words and ran after him. When they were a long way from anyone Ichigo changed to his human form and kicked Toshiro on a tree. "Like you see I have the power and I understand why Aizen called you his pet." Ichigo said and pointed his hand to Toshiro and Toshiro felt the pain he hadn't felt in a long time. Toshiro screamed in pain while Ichigo was smiling at him like he was enjoying it. When Ichigo took his hand away and was going to finish him of Toshiro said. "Before you kill me will you allow me to do one thing? As long as it doesn't hurt you." Hitsugaya said and Ichigo smiled "Of course. What is it?" Ichigo asked and was curious. "Come closer." Hitsugaya said and Ichigo moved his face up to his. Toshiro quickly grabbed his face and kissed him. Ichigo liked it and thought Toshiro was only declaring that he was giving up and kissed back. Toshiro started to lick his face and Ichigo liked it a lot and started to take his hand under Toshiro's cape. Toshiro licked his forehead three times and Ichigo started to feel weird and pushed Toshiro away. He felt that his power was draining and used his hand again on Toshiro. Toshiro screamed in pain and soon lost conciseness. When Toshiro had fallen Ichigo regained his own and stared at what he had done. He ran to him and kneeled beside him. Toshiro's coat was still hiding his appearance but Ichigo hurried with him back to his base and put him in one of the tents they had somehow made. He released his friends and apologized to them all. They forgave him and went to see Hitsugaya. They didn't see his face and were tempted to pull off his coat when two wolves from his pack appeared. "Where is Toshiro?" Shiro asked and didn't like to be there uninvited. "He's in my tent he needs treatment." Ichigo said. "We bring our leader back. If you want to come with us only three of you can come." Akame said to Ichigo. "We come too." Hinamori and Rangiku said and were determined. "Alright but you must do as we say," Shiro said and Somehow Toshiro was on his back. Ichigo and the others who were going to come nodded and followed them to their base.

Shiro put Toshiro in the med room like they called it and allowed no one to come in. The rest waited for them in the living room. Ichigo watched the kids play and he noticed that one of them was from his group and remembered what he had done to him. "How did he get here?" Hinamori asked when she noticed the pup. "Toshiro brought him and said he had found him in the woods." Yoruki said and smiled. "Shiro can't we just tell them the story, I mean it wouldn't hurt." Termeki asked and was not sure about having them there. "No, only when he wakes up and gives us permission we can tell them then." Shiro said and looked at Ichigo. "I must say he didn't do a bad choice" Shiro whispered to Akame and Akame nodded in agreement. Ichigo heard the wolves in Hitsugaya's pack giggle a little. "What is so funny?" Matsumato asked and the giggling stopped. "You see, our leader's body is different than you used to know and our leader hates it. That is why he wears a cape all the time." Shiro said and smiled softly. "Can we see it?" Hinamori asked and really wanted to see. "Not now maybe when he's ready. This form of his has brought him pain, or so he says." Yoruki said and looked down. Suddenly they heard a loud scream and ran up to Toshiro's room. Toshiro was sitting in the bed with the cloak on and was panting. "Toshiro, is everything alright?" Hinamori said and changed to her human form (With clothes on) "Yes just the only nightmare." He said and looked away from her. "I know I shouldn't ask but would you please take of you cloak." Hinamori said and was going to touch him but he moved away. "No. No way in hell. Go away from me." Toshiro said and sounded upset. Hinamori didn't know what was wrong and it saddened a lot to hear him say that. "Calm down Toshiro. They won't take the cloak away unless you allow them to." Shiro said and snuggled up to Toshiro who calmed down a little. "Can we tell them the story?" Akame asked but Toshiro shock his head. "No. I don't want them to know." Hitsugaya said quickly and buried his face in Shiro's fur. "Can I be alone with Toshiro?" Ichigo said and the wolves looked at him with unfriendly glare. "It's alright. If only for a short time." Hitsugaya said and his wolves obeyed and took everyone out except for Ichigo. When they were finally alone Hitsugaya took the carpet on the bed and went under it. "Thank you, for saving my pack and me." Ichigo said and sat down on a chair beside the bed in his human form. Hitsugaya didn't say anything just laid there and turned his back on Ichigo. "You put the mark on Taro but still he asked us to help you. How could I say no?" Hitsugaya said and looked behind him. "Do you know what that mark meant? I don't get what that mark and the pain I saw in your eyes when I pointed my hand at you." Ichigo said and his voice was full with remorse. "It doesn't matter now. The mark has been defected on your wolves." Hitsugaya said and didn't mention that his own mark was still activated and it hurt like hell. "But what about your mark?" Ichigo asked and noticed the trap. "It can't be deactivated. I've carried it for too long. Now it only hurts. But why am I telling that to an Idiot who can't even keep his head out from the clouds." Hitsugaya said and was trying to offend Ichigo. "Because that idiot loves you." Ichigo said and noticed that Hitsugaya stirred up. "Didn't you hear me the first time but your love is something I do not want and it the most foolish thing you could ever do." Hitsugaya said and it hurt him more to say those words than being tortured with iron bars. Ichigo nodded and tried to act normal though it hurt him too to hear those words again. "But you didn't say that you didn't love the idiot." Ichigo said and Toshiro saw he was in a thigh spot. "So you want me to say that to you straight is that it? Okay then. I don't give a damn about you. Was that clear?" Toshiro said and kept back the tears like he did so many months ago. "I understand. But can't we at least be friends?" Ichigo said and did the same. "We can but I don't want to see any of you weary often." Hitsugaya said and made it clear he didn't even want to look at their faces. "Because how else am I going to keep my promise not to let you see my face." Toshiro said making Ichigo look up. "I take it back you may allow me to see your face as often as you like." Ichigo said and kept looking at the boy in the bed. "Now it's like that I don't want you to see my face but I can stop using this cloak and start using sensible clothes. Or just change into a wolf." The last sentence made Ichigo look down. "You can do that?" "Yes it's easy." Hitsugaya said and changed into a wolf under the carpet. Ichigo just stared at the little wolf. "Is that how you look like when you're a wolf?" Ichigo said and stared at the beautiful creature in front of him. "How? Why didn't you do that earlier?" Ichigo was stunned and turned himself into a wolf again. "I couldn't do that before. And if I had been like this you wouldn't have known me and not let me near you." Hitsugaya said and Ichigo knew that this was right. "Now if you would leave me now I can't tolerate you any longer so leave." Hitsugaya said and Ichigo left broken hearted again. When Ichigo, Rangiku and Hinamori had left Toshiro allowed the tears to flow, something that he couldn't have done before. Akame who had been listening walked in the room and lay down beside him. "It's okay to cry. Let it all out you deserve it." Akame said and comforted him the way he could.

When Ichigo came back to his pack he was a little depressed and Hinamori who had been listening too was a little angry at Toshiro for being so mean to Ichigo. Hinamori went to the forest with Ichigo who didn't notice her until she said. "He was too cruel. Even though he may have saved us." Ichigo turned around "May I be alone for a moment. I need time to think straight." "Alright. I leave you alone then." She said and left. She went in the forest to think too because she was weary confused. She was deep in thought when Yumichika walked behind her and snapped her out of it saying. "Is everything alright Hinamori?" Hinamori jumped in surprise. "What are you doing here Yumichika?" she said and wasn't sure that he was there to fight. "I was looking for you. Is everything alright?" Yumichika said and sat down. "Yes, Toshiro was just being mean." Hinamori said and told him what she had heard. "There is something bothering that kid. He can sometimes be a total ass. But sometimes he does something to protect others or remind them to be careful. Just like when he plucked out my left eye and ruined my beautiful look." Hinamori stared at him. "What did you do to let him do that to you?" "I came to tell you about it. Because this is something I can't keep quiet about." Yumichika said and his eyes were sad. "Tell me about it." Hinamori said and lay down. Yumichika told her everything about Kurena, how he met her, what he did to her what Toshiro said when he plucked the eye out and the truth about the younger Kurena. Hinamori listened and was not sure if she should be angry at him or be sad for Kurena. "I can now understand why Toshiro was so mad at you. It was good for you to tell me and if you want I won't tell anybody from it." Hinamori said and put her head close to hid and gave him a lick on the cheek. Yumichika looked at her for a while then smiled softly. "Thank you, Hinamori" He said and licked her back.

Few days later Hinamori went to look for one of the puppies that had went to the forest but had not returned. She looked in the forest but couldn't find him. She heard someone call for help and went to see. She came to the waterfall and saw Yako and Chiko look down the waterfall and yells for help. When they saw her they quickly ran to her and Yako said "Hinamori, there is a puppy from your pack stuck in the waterfall." "Please you have to help him we're still too little." Chiko said and they both seemed worried. Hinamori told them to get some help while she was going to try to help the pup. She got safely to the place where the puppy was but she had trouble taking him back. She got him on the riverbank safely but the rock she was standing on cracked and she merely got a hold of a branch that stood out but it soon started to slide down. Suddenly the branch started to crack to and she almost fell when a hand grabbed he pawn and drew her up. She looked up and saw it was Toshiro in his human form but not with the cloak on. She looked at him for a while. She saw his ears, his tail, and his fur that grew on his chest that formed a Y. She looked at him and saw how cute he was. Then she saw the self-loathing face that came on Toshiro and he turned back to a wolf. "If you tell anyone I won't be responsible for my own actions." His voice was both sad and poisonous. He walked away and didn't look back. "Who was that pretty boy?" The puppy asked and Hinamori just looked at him. "Toshiro Hitsugaya." She said and they walked back home. The puppy told Ichigo everything but Hinamori kept quiet and just thought about the boy she saw. Ichigo told the pup not to tell anyone about Toshiro and wanted to talk to Hinamori in private. "How was he?" Ichigo asked and was happy to have news of him. "He had red eyes like he had been crying and his face showed that he hated his own form." Hinamori said and looked at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't like that his love was sad and even though he had said those horrible things he still loved him.

"I have both good news and bad news which do you want first?" The white fox said and looked at the white wolf before him. "The bad ones." Hitsugaya said and seemed pretty sad. "We can't bring you back but we can visit you once in a week now." Gin said and saw that something was wrong. "What happened? You seem to down to be the news I gave you." Gin said and Toshiro told him everything. When he finished the story Gin actually smiled and said. "So you pushed him away again huh. Good. Here comes the good news. It's about the curse and says that it can be more broken." Gin said and smiled. Hitsugaya listened interested. "We found it in one of his books. It says that if you get your love to confess to you the third time you can accept your lover's love and nothing will happen." Gin said and saw Toshiro's face lit up. "You mean it. That almost saves everything. Thank you." Hitsugaya said and hugged Gin in his happiness. Gin was happy to see the wolf smile and left once again.

Toshiro ran as fast as he could and got home on few minutes. Shiro saw him run back and then saw a big smile on his face and assumed something good happened. "What happened Toshiro tell us." Akame said and saw how happy his leader was. "Gin brought me good news. He said that if Ichigo would confess to me one more time I could say yes and he would be alright." Hitsugaya said and couldn't be gladder than he already was. "And how are you going to make him do that?" Yoruki said and was wondering first he had turned him down the first two times. "It´ll be tricky but will you help me?" everyone in the room said yes. "And we need an indoor wolf to help us and I know just who we could ask." Hitsugaya said and they all nodded.

Hinamori was walking in the woods with Rangiku and Ikkaku when they heard something and saw a white wolf run past them. They instantly started to chase it. Shiro was assigned to be the bait and he was also the fastest runner around. When he saw them chasing him he slowed down so they wouldn't loose him. He ran to his arena and the others fallowed not noticing where they were heading. When the white wolf stopped the others stopped to and looked at him. "What are you doing on our arena?" Ikkaku said and was hoping for a fight. "I could ask you the same thing." The white wolf said and they realized where they were. Ikkaku growled and turned back. "Before you go I want to have alone time with Momo Hinamori." Shiro said and Hinamori turned around. "Don't worry, I wont hurt you. And when we are done you can go back to your group." The white wolf said and the others walked away and knew that Hinamori was alright. "What do you want?" Hinamori asked and then saw a smile. "How would you like Ichigo and Toshiro to become mates?" Shiro asked and Hinamori was confused. "I would like that weary much. But Toshiro has denied him twice on the cruelest way I have ever heard of." "So you won't help us to get them together?" "Of course I will help you what do I do?"

Hinamori returned to them safe and sound and they started to ask questions but Hinamori lied to them and said that they were offering her to join their pack and she had said no. Few days later when there was nothing to do Hinamori asked Ichigo to come with her to shower. Ichigo, who had been in thoughts when she said it, and said yes but then realized what he, had said and it was too late. Hinamori dragged him to the waterfall and kept her wolf form on. "Ichigo do you still have feelings for Toshiro?" Hinamori asked out of the blue. "Yes of course. I love him." "What did you say?"Hinamori said and pretended not to have herded that from the noises from the waterfall. "I said I love him." Ichigo said a bit louder. "What?" Hinamori said and smiled inside that the plan was working. "I said I love Toshiro Hitsugaya." Ichigo yelled but then heard someone say. "Say it to my face. Kurosaki." Ichigo turned around and saw Toshiro stand there in his cape. "I said I loved you." Ichigo whispered and Toshiro said with warm voice. "What did you say? I couldn't hear you. And change to your human form" Ichigo looked at Hinamori but she wasn't there and changed to his human form. "I said I… Nothing I didn't say anything." Ichigo said and turned again into a wolf and ran away. Hitsugaya sighed and walked away. "Plan A failed. Move to plan B." Hitsugaya said when he saw a grey wolf with red eyes.

Next day Ichigo went for a walk and Chiko stood there with Toshiro with his cloak on the cliff. He walked on the cliff but now there was only Toshiro standing there. "What are you doing here Ichigo?" Toshiro said and looked at Ichigo. "I just… nothing." Ichigo said and ran away again. It happened like that for few days but soon Hitsugaya ran out of ideas. "Damn he always runs away before saying anything." Hitsugaya said and put his hand on his face. "He's a coward sometimes. But what is it to expect. You pushed him away twice." Tomoya said and looked at him but without pity. "I'm going for a walk." Toshiro said and looked at the full moon. He walked until he came to the cliffs and looked down. He wasn't afraid of heights but something made him feel uneasy. He suddenly felt dizzy then he felt a sharp pain in his back and knew what was going on. 'My mark? But why I haven't done anything to confess. Help me. Ichigo.' Was the only thing Toshiro thought before he lost conciseness.

Toshiro woke up and was wondering how he was still alive. "Good morning Toshiro. Did you sleep well?" Toshiro looked up and saw Ichigo stand over him. "What happened?" Toshiro asked but then felt the pain in his back again. "Why don't you tell me? I was taking a walk when I saw you fall off the cliff." Ichigo said and sounded pissed. "Why are you so pissed?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo moved his face to his. "Do you know how fucking worried I was about you." Ichigo said and Toshiro was happy that his coat was still on. "Why?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo stayed silent for a time. "Because, I love you. And I don't want you to die." When Ichigo stopped talking Toshiro smiled and said. "Finally the third time." then closed the gap between their lips. Ichigo didn't know what to do or say so he just melted in the kiss. "Ichigo, Should we unite our packs?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo thought it was a good idea. "And I'm sorry for denying you the way I did the first two times you confessed." Toshiro said and Ichigo pushed him softly away. "Why did you finally say yes?" "I always wanted to say yes. But I couldn't allow myself to say it." Toshiro said. "I got to get back but first where are we staying? Your place or my place?" Toshiro said and Ichigo thought about it." What about building a house in the middle and we can all live there." "That would be great. But we must only use dead trees or rocks." Toshiro said and dragged Ichigo into a kiss.

Toshiro ran back and told his pack the news. Everyone celebrated that their leader had finally gotten his love. These next day's Toshiro and Ichigo built a big house that had enough space for everybody. The packs got enough time to get to get to know each other. Hinamori and Toshiro's pack thought it was a great to be united like that but the rest had its doubts. "Why would he say yes after all the times he said no with offending?" Ikkaku said to Rangiku but Arende heard them. "He couldn't allow himself to say yes before." She said and turned her back at them. "And please don't talk badly of Toshiro because of something you don't understand." She said and walked to Termeki who didn't take his eyes of Kurena's pups like he was their father. "Do you understand what is happening?" Rangiku asked Hinamori who just sat there and was happy about everything. "Yes I understand that Ichigo and Toshiro are in love and Toshiro finally said yes" Hinamori said and smiled. "But I don't understand why he doesn't take off his cloak." Hinamori said and imagined the form of him now with the tail and ears. "That is my business." A white wolf with blue shade said and walked towards her. "And who might you be?" Rangiku asked and stared at the most beautiful creature in front of her. "Do you really need to ask? Do I look that different?" The wolf said and Hinamori knew who it was. "No it's just we haven't seen you in a wolf form before." She said and smiled. "You look beautiful. Toshiro." Matsumato stared at the white wolf in front of her and knew it was true. "That is true. You´re the cutest wolf I've ever seen." Matsumato said and had sparkles in her eyes. "I figured. See ya later." He said and was going to walk away. "Where are you going?" Hinamori asked and looked at him. "I'm going for a run. So I can get used to this form again." He said and he was gone. The girls fallowed him because they had nothing better to do.

Toshiro ran through the forest and to his normal meeting place with Gin. Gin showed up a little later than usual but Toshiro didn't mind that when he saw who came with him. "Kid? Is that you? Wow you have grown." Toshiro said when he saw a yellow wolf with white pawns. "Don't call me that. My name is Temir and you know that. Good to see you too." The yellow wolf said and Toshiro licked him on the forehead. Matsumato and Hinamori saw that and were shocked. "Tell me how your life is. Do you really have a girlfriend? Is Hinamori good to you?" The yellow wolf sat down and Toshiro did the same. "My life is great. Yes her name is Hirena and Hinamori is weary kind." The yellow wolf said and smiled and snuggled up to Toshiro. "But have you made Ichigo confess to you the third time? Are you two together?" Temir said and noticed the smile. "Yes all went well and we're together now." "How is your mark? Mine is gone but you have had it when he did… you know what." Temir said and a shadow drew over his face. "My mark on my wrist just stings but the mark on my back just kicked in recently." Toshiro said and licked his forehead again. "I have to go now. I'm sorry we can't bring you back again." "Don't worry. I think that even if you found a way I wouldn't come. My life is here." Toshiro said and smiled and Temir smiled too. They said goodbye and Temir and the white fox left and Toshiro ran back. Hinamori and Matsumato ran after him and caught him right outside the house they called Base.

"Toshiro who was that?" Matsumato said and stood in front of him with Hinamori. "Who was who?" Toshiro said and didn't really understand but then figured it out. "The yellow wolf you were licking and that White fox." Hinamori said and Ichigo stared at them. Ichigo had been looking for Toshiro but heard what Hinamori had said. "What?" Ichigo said and the girls turned around. "Nothing." Toshiro said and looked away. "Toshiro come with me. Hinamori, Rangiku go to the camp. I need to talk to Toshiro." Ichigo said and was almost growling. He took Toshiro into the forest where no one was around. "Speak what was Momo talking about?" Ichigo said annoyed. "That doesn't matter." Toshiro said and looked him in the eye, something that few would do when he was in that mood. "She said you were licking the yellow wolf. Tell me who it was." Ichigo said and his voice was almost cracking from the anger. "He was an old friend. This is the first time I've seen him in many years." Toshiro said and didn't look away. "But what were you talking about?" "I was asking how his life had been." Toshiro said and Ichigo slightly bit him in the neck. Toshiro moaned from pain and Ichigo let go. "I'm sorry Toshiro. Of course you can meet the ones you want. I guess I just got jealous." Ichigo said and hung his head. "It's alright. I want you to meet them. I can see them after a week or so." Toshiro said and smiled slightly and licked Ichigo on the forehead. Ichigo calmed down and they walked together back to base.

Few weeks later Toshiro's back started to hurt again but he kept his usual face up. It didn't start to cause him trouble again until one day when he was alone in the woods. He was going for a tree walk when suddenly his back started to hurt worse than usually and he lost his footing. He fell to the ground but somehow ended on his four feet like a cat. He went to a place nearby and went into a little cave where he right got in. He lost conciseness from pain but he didn't scream or cry for help. He woke up later and walked back to base and he felt his mark was burning his body. When he was almost there he saw Hinamori sit on a rock nearby and decided to talk to her. When she saw him she went off the rock and snuggled up to him. "Where have you been? Ichigo had us search the whole arena for you. Why did you leave like that?" Was al she said and looked at him with relived eyes. "What are you talking about? How long was I away?" Toshiro asked and wanted to make sure it wasn't just some paranoia. "You were away for three days. You made us all worry." Hinamori looked at him strangely. Toshiro startled by the number and hurried in the house where Ichigo was lying in his room.

Toshiro walked in without knocking and Ichigo didn't even lift his head. "Hi Ichigo. Sorry I made you worry." Toshiro said as he closed the door behind him. Ichigo looked at him and his eyes widened and he almost attacked Toshiro. Ichigo pushed him to the ground pretty hard and stood over him. "Where have you been? Why didn't you tell me you were leaving?" Ichigo growled at Toshiro but he kept his cool, even though his back was killing him. "I didn't go anywhere. I was walking in the woods and going on the mountain." Toshiro lied because he didn't want Ichigo to worry. Ichigo growled at him and Toshiro knew his lie had failed. "You were gone for three days. Your usual trip takes just half day." Ichigo said and pushed Toshiro on the bed. "I fell asleep on the way there and again when on the way back and I wanted to see how my old base was holding up." Toshiro said and hoped he would just stop asking. "Then explain to me why no one could find you?" Ichigo said and tried to calm down but he knew his love was hiding something from him. "I hid myself under a rock to be free from the sunlight and wind when I slept." Toshiro said and felt his head was killing him. Ichigo said something more but Hitsugaya didn't hear it, his pain was getting to him and he felt tired again. Toshiro turned his back on Ichigo and fell asleep almost instantly. Ichigo didn't like being turned backs on and was going turn him back but when he saw his sleeping face he just couldn't do that. Ichigo called everyone back and told them to rest. Shiro went to his leader and watched him sleep for a moment but then went back to the pack.

When Toshiro woke up he saw Ichigo sleep beside him. Toshiro smiled softly and licked him softly on the neck in order not to wake him up. He snuck out and saw it was night. The stars shined brightly and the full moon was even brighter. He walked to the waterfall and got himself to drink. He didn't know that Ichigo had woken up when he opened the door and had followed him there. When he had done drinking he just looked up and stared at the moon. "Why are you here so late at night?" Toshiro turned around and saw Ichigo stand behind him. "I woke up and couldn't sleep. I'm sorry I woke you up." Toshiro said and looked back to the moon. "Tell me what really happened. It makes me sad to know so little about you." Ichigo said and sat down beside him. "I'll tell you everything when I'm ready. I'm sorry but until then you have to be patient." Toshiro said and knew it was much to ask but he just wasn't ready to tell him anything yet. Ichigo didn't like this but it seemed to take a lot out of Toshiro just to talk slightly about it so he let it be.

Rangiku wasn't sure about any of this. She knew weary well that Ichigo loved Toshiro but she wasn't so sure about Hitsugaya. Ever since that kid had turned Ichigo down on horrible way she had been against him. Even after he begun with Ichigo. She didn't like that he wore the coat when he was human and how he acted as a wolf like he knew everything. And he had been licking that yellow wolf when he was in a relationship with Ichigo. That al made Rangiku mad and she had pushed him to be a shinigami. She had enough when he then disappeared for whole three days making everybody worried. She was going to ruin the relationship with Ichigo and make him see he couldn't have anyone he wanted to. She had a plan she was sure to work. She lured Ichigo to one of the bushes in the woods and had told Hinamori to bring Toshiro to the bushes.

Toshiro was ready to tell Ichigo everything and he told his pack (His pack = every wolf he had before he started with Ichigo.) what he was going to do. He thought it was luck when Hinamori said Ichigo wanted to meet him in the woods. He was at first shocked at the sight he saw; Ichigo was on top of Rangiku. When Ichigo saw Toshiro stand there watching them with shocked look he went off Rangiku. Toshiro then shook his head and said. "Hm. Cruel way to tell me that you like Rangiku but I guess I deserve it after all I did to you." Toshiro said with sad smile and left. Ichigo was going to run after him but was blocked by Rangiku. "Move, Matsumato." Ichigo growled at her but she didn't move. "Sorry but after all he did to you I just can't allow you to go after him." Rangiku said with stubborn tone. Ichigo growled at her but she didn't move.

Toshiro walked back and met his pack on the way. "How did it go?" Tomoya asked and saw the sad look on him. Toshiro told them everything and then there was silence. "That damn bastard. Who does he think he is?" Chiko growled but Toshiro stopped him. "It's not his fault. I have been nasty to him and he probably had enough. Maybe he just had to do it with someone. I haven't allowed him in yet." Toshiro said with sad smile. "But it isn't your fault. It was that man who did that to you." Arende said and was protecting her memory of him. "That may be true but it is me who haven't moved on." Toshiro said and sat down. "Toshiro, those three days you were away. You weren't on the mountain or in the woods were you?" Shiro said and looked at him seriously. "No, I was tree walking when I suddenly felt my mark ache and misstepped. I fell but landed on my feet for some reason and went into a small cave I found and I don't remember much more. Only that I lost conciseness and woke up three days after." Toshiro said and Shiro sighed. "What are you going to do now?" Yakur asked and looked at the white wolf. "I will just go for a long tree run and try to forget about it." Toshiro said and saw that they were worried. "Do you wanna go for a race?" Toshiro asked and li'l Shiro and Arende wagged their tails. Toshiro went with them to the forest and they took a long run. When they returned Toshiro avoided both Rangiku and Ichigo the rest of the day. But he didn't show any sign of being affected, in fact he seemed just as normal as normal can be. That made Ichigo even feel worse and he glared at Rangiku.

Next day's Toshiro didn't talk much to Ichigo and Ichigo felt really bad about it. Rangiku on the other hand was happy that Toshiro let Ichigo alone and pretended not to notice the sadness and regret Ichigo showed. Toshiro went to meet Temir and Gin and told them everything. "This is bad, really bad." Gin said with worrying face. Something Toshiro didn't see often. "Why is that?" Toshiro asked and Temir looked at Gin. "There was something I didn't tell you about the curse. It stood that if your love had cheated on you In front of you equals the same as breaking up with you." Gin said and Toshiro didn't understand until Temir said. "And if that happens and your love hasn't proved his love for you within five days. You will have to pay the price." Temir said and was sad. "What is the price?" Gin and Temir looked at each other. "The price is your memories. From the time you stepped in this world and to the present." Gin said and Toshiro only nodded his head. Then I guess it happens tomorrow then." He said casually and Gin and Temir only stared at him. "Doesn't it worry you a bit?" Temir asked and stared at the white wolf." "Sure it freaks me out but it won't help to panic." Toshiro said and was admirably calm about it. Toshiro left and the fox and the yellow wolf stared after him. "Do you think he will be alright?" Temir asked Gin. "I hope so. All he has been trough he deserves something good." Gin said and they walked back.

Toshiro told his pack about what would happen and they weren't happy about it. "Don't kid with us like that." Shiro said and didn't believe a word of what he said and so did the rest of them.

Next day Toshiro went for a tree walk with Shiro and Hinamori. Suddenly he felt dizzy and went down. Shiro and Hinamori were worried and went after him and caught him lying on the ground asleep. They waited until he woke up but when he opened his eyes he stepped back. "Who are you?" He had said and had made Shiro and Hinamori stare at him with wide eyes. "Sorry am I on your arena? I'll leave ok." Toshiro said and Hinamori stopped him. "What are you saying? Don't you remember us?" Toshiro looked at her and then she knew that this was no game. "Toshiro you are in our pack." Shiro said and Toshiro looked at him for a minute. "I see. Then let's go back to base." Toshiro said and the two just stared at him. "But I think you have to tell me who everyone is again. I can't seem to remember anything." Toshiro said and Shiro looked at him with sad eyes. "Hinamori go back I need to talk to him alone." Shiro said and Hinamori obeyed and left. When she was gone Shiro looked at Hitsugaya. "You told some of us that this would happen but we didn't believe you." Shiro said and Toshiro looked around. "If I had told you that I must have told you my story too, right." Toshiro said and they slowly walked back to camp. Shiro showed him who everyone was and Toshiro just watched and paid attention. "So that is everybody. And the orange one with the brown eyes is…" "The leader of this pack and his name is Ichigo." Toshiro finished and Shiro nodded. "What status do I have in this pack?" Toshiro asked and Tomoya who stood close by answered him. "You are our leader too. Shiro why didn't you tell us it was true what he said." Tomoya looked at Shiro that way and he said. "I was telling him who everyone is. But I was then going to tell you." Shiro said and Tomoya sighed. "Everyone knows that now" Tomoya and meant everyone in Toshiro's pack. "So Tomoya have you found your love?" Toshiro asked and it didn't surprise Tomoya and she said the truth. "I am in love with Yakur but I don't think he would like me." She said and walked away not knowing that Yakur had his intention to ask her to be his mate.

"Toshiro, can I talk to you?" Kurena asked and walked into the room where Toshiro was resting. "Sure go ahead." He said and sat up. "It is about you. I know that you don't have your memory of us but do you think there is any way to bring it back to you?" Kurena asked and seemed a little sad. "Sure. It returns after ten days I think. But until then I'm just going to enjoy being a kid for once." Toshiro said smiling and made Kurena feel better. "So Kurena have you found someone to love?" "Yes I love Yiju. But don't tell him. I want to tell him that when I´m ready." Kurena said and felt better. "Toshiro can I see your human form. I think it is so beautiful and I haven't seen it for a long time." Kurena asked and Toshiro smiled. "Of course, here you go." He said and changed into a human-animal form. Kurena loved that form of his and always enjoyed to watch him like that the few times he changed forms. He was like that for a short time then changed back. "Thank you. It was wonderful" She said and smiled. Toshiro smiled too and left with Kurena to go fishing. They got two big fishes and ate them with good appetite. Toshiro was halved with his fish when he heard someone. "Did you hear that?" Toshiro said but Kurena answered with a no. He suddenly heard it again and went to check it out. Kurena followed him and he leaded them to the cliff that was pretty far away. Toshiro looked down and saw a little wolf stuck on a vertical. He was yelling for help and saw them two watching him down there. "Hello, who are you?" Toshiro asked and the wolf looked at them both afraid and curious. "My name is Amanda. Can you please help me up?" She asked and Toshiro nodded. "Sure wait there." He said and walked a little away, and then he turned back and jumped to where Amanda was. "Welcome, so how are we going to get up?" "Like this." Toshiro said and turned into a human lifted the wolf and jumped with her up in one huge jump. When they were up, Toshiro changed to a wolf and they walked away from the cliff they sat down close to the forest. "So Amanda where are you from and why were you in the cliff?" "I came from a group that lived here on the mountain. Suddenly there was an avalanche and our pack split. I was looking for my son when I was suddenly attacked by male wolfs and left out. I started to walk away when I heard in them again and ran away. I looked back and saw them follow me but suddenly I fell and here I was." Amanda said and looked down. "What is your son's name?" Kurena asked and Amanda looked at her. "His name is Termeki. Wait, aren't you Kurena?" She said and looked at her suspiciously. "Yes but how do you know?" Kurena asked and the wolf stared at her. "You sure look like her but you are too young to be her." She said and looked away. "Hey why don't you come with us to the base and we'll talk there." Toshiro suggested and the girls nodded. When they returned to the camp they got some stares but they ignored them. When they came in Termeki was resting but looked up when he saw the wolf. He ran to her and they looked each other in the eye for a while. "Hello, mom" Termeki finally said and she smiled. "It's good to see you have grown so well my son." She said and Termeki snuggled up to her. Toshiro wasn't surprised and not Kurena either. Termeki told his mother everything but shadow drew over his face when she told him what she had gone through. "And I'm positive that I'm pregnant now." She finished and they talked some more. Toshiro went to his room but then he felt his back burn and tried weary hard not to scream in pain but he soon just fell over and slept.

Shiro was taking a walk when he met Ichigo on the way. Ichigo walked beside him and they talked. "So you did it with Matsumato in front of Toshiro. That was cruel of you." Shiro said and was almost growling. "Yes and I regret it weary much." Ichigo said and he was not telling a lie. "You know, Toshiro doesn't hold you responsible for you actions. He blames himself for being so hard on you sometimes." Shiro said and it made Ichigo just feels worse. "And that makes me just sadder. How can I prove that only he is my love?" Ichigo asked and was almost pleading. "You have to figure that out yourself." Shiro said and sat down on the grass. "I just don't like knowing so little about him." Ichigo said and sat down too. "He was going to tell you everything that day but he must have chickened out when he saw you with Rangiku." Shiro said and spit out the last word. Ichigo was sad and was thinking of a way to make it up to Toshiro. "But now he can't remember anything about you or Rangiku. He forgot us all." Shiro said and Ichigo suddenly stood up. "What do you mean?" "He doesn't remember anything about any of us. I gave him a detour five days ago and told him everyone's names and their status. Did you really not notice something strange?" Shiro asked and looked at him accusingly. Ichigo thought about it and saw that it was true what he said. Ichigo thanked Shiro for everything and left back to camp. When he got there he rushed to Toshiro but Rangiku blocked him. "What are you going to do?" She asked and Ichigo growled at her. "What's going on?" Rangiku and Ichigo looked up and saw Toshiro stand in front of them. "Rangiku I need your help with something. Are you coming?" Rangiku was surprised at this quest but then nodded and fallowed him leaving Ichigo alone.

Toshiro went with Rangiku to the river and asked her to help him catching some fish. "And why do you want to do that?" She asked and didn't like this one bit. "I see everyone are just so relaxed and there has been little to do lately so I was thinking of having a feast." He said and Rangiku liked the idea and helped him to catch a lot of fish. "Is there only going to be fish?" She asked on the way back. "No Akame, Arende, Ikkaku and Yumichika are getting some meat and Tomoya, Kurena, Yakur and Yiju are finding some spices and vegetable." Toshiro said and Matsumato was almost starting to feel bad for what she did, but then she remembered what he had done to Ichigo and shock the feeling away. When the feast started there was both laughed and eaten. Ichigo's pack turned to humans and ate with the other wolfs. Toshiro stared at the humans before him and he became a little scared but tried to be normal. Toshiro didn't turn to a human and ate with the wolfs. That night was the best night of their wolf life they al agreed on.

Toshiro went early to sleep because he wanted to wake up early. Toshiro dreamt a bad dream about Aizen locking him in a dark room then starting to do things Toshiro didn't want to be done to him self. Toshiro woke up panting and then realized he was in his human form and changed into a wolf. "Did you get a nightmare?" Toshiro looked up and saw Hinamori sit there in her human form. "Yep, did you see?" Toshiro sounded worried. "Yes but I have seen it before. I think it is a beautiful form. Why do you hate it so much?" Hinamori asked and Toshiro moved away from her. "It's not that I hate it, it is just what might happen when I'm in it that scares me." He said and walked out. Hinamori finally understood what he meant and went after him. "Where are you going? It's middle of the night." She asked and he turned around. "I'm going to have a shower. When I have nightmares like these I sweat really much." Toshiro said and Hinamori went with him. When he was showering in his wolf form the brightness from the half moon made him look like a magical creature. Hinamori just watched and was happy that he was alright. "Why are you fallowing me anyway?" Toshiro asked when he was done in shower and was going to the mountain. "I have nothing better to do and I can't sleep." Hinamori said and walked beside him. Toshiro wasn't sure where he was going nor why but he figured it out when he saw a sword in the ice and he felt like it was yelling to get out so he pulled it out. Hinamori had waited down the mountain and was now in trouble. There were male wolfs surrounding her and they had not a friendly grin on their faces. "Would you please leave me alone?" Hinamori begged but the wolves laughed and the first wolf got near her. Suddenly that wolf was attacked by another wolf and Hinamori knew who it was. "Yumichika, you came" she said and the wolf smiled. "Of course I came." He said and licked her once. There were seven wolves left and Yumichika saw he couldn't beat them after he had fallen two wolves. Suddenly the wolves looked up and ran away. Yumichika and Hinamori looked up and saw a white wolf that looked exactly like Toshiro but this wolf had red eyes. "Hello Yumichika didn't know you were here, thanks for rescuing Hinamori." The wolf said and they both knew that this was Toshiro. "Toshiro, what happened to your eyes?" Yumichika asked and the wolf stood against them. "What are you talking about? Are they weird?" he said and started to walk back with the sword on his back. "They are red. Where did you get Hyorinmaru?" Hinamori asked and thought the sword had been taken from him. "You mean the sword; it was on the mountain and wanted to get out from the ice." Toshiro said and walked to the waterfall. Hinamori and Yumichika walked back together and made it clear that they loved each other and became mates. Toshiro found a cave in the water and went in it. The cave was deep and when Toshiro was in the middle in the cave when he put the sword down and left.

Ichigo often tried to talk to Hitsugaya but he was always so busy so he couldn't say anything and when he could Matsumato blocked him until Toshiro was busy and he often thought about attacking Rangiku for it. Toshiro often went to the forest alone and Ichigo sometimes fallowed him but lost sights of him when he got to the waterfall. Toshiro went often to the sword and somehow he could just talk to it. His latest conversation went a little like this. "Good day Hyorinmaru. How do you feel?" Toshiro asked and the dragon smiled. "I'm fine. It saddens me though that you can't remember me after al we've been trough." The dragon said and flew around. "Don't worry about it. Tomorrow I regain my memories I think and then I can start over." Toshiro said and smiled a soft smile. "Don't play tricks with me. I know that you've no interest in regaining those memories back." Hyorinmaru said and was pissed. "You're right I have no interest in them. I just want to know what happened after I came here." Toshiro said and Hyorinmaru sighed. "Still in love with Ichigo, no surprise first he is the only one who has been able to confess to you and you accept without anything happening." The dragon said and sat down on the ground. "It's true I love him but even though we are a pair I couldn't do it yet and that makes me feel bad." "You know you just have to move on from those memories." "I know but I don't know how." Hyorinmaru sighed and said. "You have to go now. Tomorrow when you have regained your memories come back and we'll talk." The ice dragon said and Toshiro woke up from the trance. Toshiro walked back and met Amanda on the way. "Hey Amanda are you ok?" Toshiro asked worryingly and saw that something was not right. "No we are not ok, there were humans here asking for Ichigo and when we said no they started to hurt us." Amanda said and Toshiro hurried back. He saw the men hitting Rangiku and Hinamori and some more of them trying to break in the house. He hurried back to his old base and changed into a human form. He put on a black hat blue shirt and put his tail in the pants. Then he ran back and stopped the people. "What are you doing to those wolves?" He asked when he walked to the men who were hitting the wolves. They immediately stopped and looked at him. "We were asking them if they had seen someone orange wolf with brown eyes and they lied to us." The other man said. "So you decided to hit the poor creatures" Toshiro said and the loathing was clear. The other man called on the others and told them to see this. "Yeah, so what?" Toshiro hit the man on the face. "I hate people who hurt my wolves." Toshiro said and the people attacked him. Toshiro fought them al and beat them to the ground. "Why are you defending those creatures?" the man said lowly and Toshiro bowed down and said. "Because those are my wolves." He said and hit the man again. The people ran away and when they were gone Toshiro opened the door with one kick. "What was that about?" He said but then he saw Ichigo lying badly injured on the floor and the others surrounded him. "Toshiro thank god you came." Yoruki said and ran to him. "What happened here?" "Those men were hunting and Ichigo saved me but got hit instead. Hanataro has been trying to cure him but nothing works. You got to help him." Yoruki said and Toshiro nodded. "Bring him into his room and put him on the bed. Then leave me alone with him." Toshiro said and they did exactly what he told them to do. When he was alone with Ichigo he looked at the wound. He startled when he saw it was poisoned with a special poison which could only be gotten from his own world. Luckily he had the cure. Ichigo woke up and saw Toshiro stand over him. "Toshiro." Ichigo said whispering. "Ichigo turn into your human form now." Toshiro ordered and Ichigo obeyed. When he had turned to human the wound was clear and Hitsugaya started to lick it. Ichigo stared at the boy who licked his wounds and it almost looked like he was drinking his blood. The wounds he had cotton started to close slowly and when Toshiro was done licking the wounds were closed but there was still a scar. Ichigo sat up and stared at him. He had a hat and was wearing a shirt and black pants. Toshiro opened the door and told everybody to come in. When everybody saw that Ichigo was alright they went to the bed to talk to him while Toshiro snuck out. He ran out to Hinamori and Rangiku and cured them to for his luck those two were unconscious.

He then turned to a wolf and went for a tree walk. Shiro and Akame were suddenly beside him along with Termeki. "That was awesome how you beat the bad guys and somehow healed Ichigo." Termeki said and jumped in the air. "Are you alright you seem pale" Akame said and Toshiro laughed. "Am I pale? What about Shiro?" Toshiro said laughing. "He's freaked out that's why he's so white." Akame said and Shiro growled a little but Termeki and Toshiro laughed heartily. "How did you heal Ichigo's wounds?" Termeki asked and Toshiro said "His wounds were dripping in poison from my world and the only cure is saliva from a beredes." Toshiro said and went down from the tops as did the others. "So you're saying that you licked him." Akame said and sat down. "That's right." Toshiro said and walked a bit further. "But where do you think they get a poison from your world?" Shiro asked and looked at Toshiro. "That is something that I want to know." Toshiro said and waited. "What are you doing?" Akame asked when he noticed that Toshiro had lowered his body. "Hunting I think." Toshiro said and jumped at something. He returned with a rabbit in his mouth and the others looked at him. "Why are you hunting now?" Termeki asked and watched him eat what he got. "I'm hungry and it won't help thinking on an empty stomach" Toshiro said and offered them a bite. They al took a bite and then walked back to the house. When they returned there was sunset and the bigger wolves were hungry. No one was there and they thought that maybe someone had attacked while they were away but then found everybody around Ichigo's bed where he was asleep in his human form Toshiro, Shiro, Termeki and Akame moved everybody to their rooms but left Hanataro to watch over him.

Next morning Toshiro woke up first of al and went for a little run because he enjoyed running so much. He decided to follow the scent of the humans from yesterday and hoped to know where they got the poison. He first went back and got himself something to eat. He found some warm water to drink and somehow he made it go cold like he always could though he didn't know why. Suddenly he realized that he had gotten al his memories He ran to find Shiro and tell him the news and found him sleeping with his mate so he decided not to. He went to see how Ichigo was going and saw him sleeping with Hanataro beside the bed. 'Wow I didn't know everybody were so tired. I hope at least Hinamori is awake.' He walked to Hinamori's room and went in. She was alone and seemed to be having a nightmare so he woke her up. She woke up in sweat and looked at Hitsugaya. "You're alright. I'm so happy it was just a dream." She said and jumped at Toshiro. "Wow calm down, what were you dreaming about anyway?" Toshiro asked and she went off him. "You were there and this man came and started to hit you again and again until you were dead. It was horrible and there was no one to help you and I couldn't stop him." Hinamori said and started crying. "It's alright now it was just a stupid dream." Toshiro said and calmed her down. "This is weird. Everyone is asleep but even though they went late to bed they should be awake by now." Toshiro said and started to wake everyone up. They didn't wake up yet until Toshiro bit them softly on the neck. "What the hell. Toshiro you're alright how can that be we saw you get killed." Ikkaku and Yumichika said when he woke them up. "All a dream, now help me wake the others" Toshiro said and they woke up the rest, even Ichigo. What Toshiro thought was weird that everyone seemed to have dreamt the same dream about this man killing him. "I'm going for a walk, Shiro, Termeki, Akame will you accompany me?" Toshiro said and they all said yes and knew what they were going to do.

Toshiro followed the smell from the men that were attacking them to a house. They snuck in through the window and looked around. The humans weren't around and they found a little pup chained in the basement. "Hello who are you?" Akame asked when he saw the pup but the pup growled at him and almost bit him. "It's alright. I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya what is your name." Toshiro said and the pup looked at him. "I'm Leo. Are you really Toshiro Hitsugaya?" The pup said and looked at him suspiciously. "Yes I am here let me help you and then you come with us." Toshiro said and broke the chain. "Wait what about my sister. She's in the next room." The pup said and they hurried there but al they found was an unconscious pup also chained. Toshiro broke the chain and ordered Akame to take her up. They left the house before the humans came home and were far away when they heard them scream in anger. Everyone stared at the new puppies and Toshiro ordered Ikkaku and Yumichika to go and get something to eat. Toshiro put the pups down and gave them cold water to drink. When the female pup woke up she got some water and soft meat to eat. Her brother was always close to her and didn't allow anyone to go near her. When they had gotten some rest and eaten enough Toshiro talked to them in private. "So who are you and how the hell did you get here?" Toshiro asked and the puppies stared at him for few minutes. "You are Toshiro Hitsugaya from our world aren't you?" Leo asked and stared at him and then looked at his sister. "I hope so or there is another Hitsugaya you're looking for." Toshiro said and was getting tired of this suspicion in the kid. "Like I told you I´m Leo and this is Lora." Leo said and she looked at him scared. "We came from another world few days ago and we met a white fox who told us to look for you. Those men captured us and chained us to the wall." Lora said and didn't seem scared anymore. "That fox´s name was Gin, but how the hell did you get here?" Toshiro asked and the pups looked at each other. "We were looking for a book in an old house but then we saw a strange machine. Lora and I looked at it for a moment but then we started to look for that book. Suddenly there came a man behind us and was going to put us in cages but I bit him and he put us in the machine. We saw him fall but before he died he turned on the machine and we ended here." Leo said and Toshiro smiled softly for getting a good answer for the second time. "Let me see you human forms or are you not beredes?" "We are beredes but we haven't learned to change into our human form. There is always this glitch about the ears and tail." Lora said and showed him her form. She was at least eight years old with long brown hair and green eyes. Her brother turned too into a human and he was most likely Lora's twin brother because he also had green eyes and brown hair. "Can you show us your form?" Leo asked and Toshiro showed them his form. The kids stared at him with stars in their eyes. "You really are him. The savior of the beredes." Lore said and didn't even dare to touch him. "I have no idea what you are talking about but I think it is time to introduce you to the pack." Toshiro said and saw that the kids became a little scared. "Don't be afraid, I'll be with you all the time." Toshiro said and the pups calmed down a little. They walked around the base and he told them who everybody was and he introduced them lastly to Ichigo his mate. When Ichigo heard that he felt guilty and thought he didn't deserve to be called his mate.

Toshiro went with the puppies to see Gin and Temir and was happy to know that they found a way to get them back to their world. "But we can only bring two of you back so one of you must stay behind." Gin said and Toshiro pushed the puppies fourth. "They go. They haven't been here as long as I and they may have someone to take care of them back there." Toshiro said and the puppies looked at him with strange look. "What is it?" Toshiro asked when the puppies snuggled up to him. "Thank you for freeing us from that man and those humans." Lora said and looked up to him "We don't have anyone to think about us where should we stay?" Leo said and there was sad tone over every word he said. "Gin and Hinamori will take care of you. Now go before anybody sees us." Toshiro said and gave them both a lick on the forehead. The puppies went with Gin and Temir and Toshiro left back home.

"Where are the puppies?" Rangiku asked when Toshiro came back. "They were delicious, sorry I didn't save a bite for you." Toshiro said and walked past her. "Don't joke with things like that Toshiro. They went home didn't they?" Yakur said and looked at Toshiro. "Yes they went home." "Why didn't you?" Shiro asked and looked at him too. "There wasn't enough space for me and they still had a chance of getting a normal life." Toshiro said and went to his room. Rangiku had listened to that conversation and didn't understand a thing. She saw that her plan about Toshiro breaking up with Ichigo wasn't working and growled slightly.

Ichigo went for a walk in the woods and was wondering how he could talk to Toshiro without Rangiku being in the way. He looked at the waterfall and then up. The waterfall was pretty high up and it could be dangerous to be up there but Ichigo just went up there to see the weave. He then saw who he wanted to talk to and hurried to him. "Toshiro is that you?" Ichigo asked and the wolf turned around "Ichigo what are you doing here?" Toshiro asked as he turned around. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry for cheating on you." Toshiro looked at him with a serious look. "It's alright, I couldn't give you permission to go in yet and I understand that you have needs…" "I could have waited as long as you wanted me to and still be there when you became ready. I didn't really want to do it with Rangiku and I cannot forgive myself for doing it in front of you." Ichigo said and looked at Toshiro. "I forgive you" Toshiro said and Ichigo looked surprised. "Toshiro turn into your human form." Ichigo said and there was something in the voice that made Toshiro obey him and he turned into the kid with the hat, shirt and tail in his pants. Ichigo turned himself into a human and gave Toshiro a kiss. Toshiro kissed him back and was happy with life itself for allowing him this. But then he started to feel this pain in his back and pulled himself away. Ichigo noticed the expression of pain in Toshiro´s face before he turned into a wolf. "Ichi…" was al Toshiro said before he fainted and Ichigo became scared and carried Toshiro back to camp. "What happened?" Rangiku asked when he saw Ichigo in his human form carry Toshiro as a wolf into the house. Hanataro immediately started to look over Hitsugaya but just couldn't find the source of the pain. Suddenly Toshiro turned into a human and his hat fell off. His ears showed and everyone gasped. Hanataro took off his shirt so they could see the fur on his chest and turned him around. He gasped when he saw the cross on his back and tried to do something. The cross was bleeding and the blood didn't stop. Hanataro took out his sword and placed it on the cross but it didn't heal nor did it stop the pain. Suddenly it just stopped and Toshiro woke up. When he saw how he was he turned himself into a wolf. "What?" He asked and everybody stared at him with wide eyes. "Don't 'What?' us. What the hell was that cross on your back?" Ikkaku asked and everyone looked at him. "It's a seal I kinda can't get rid of." Toshiro said and everyone looked at him. "How did you get that kind of seal?" Hinamori said and was obviously scared. "That is my business." Toshiro said and was going to walk out but Hinamori blocked him. "Please tell us what happened." She pleaded and Toshiro sighed. "It was just some bad luck." Toshiro said and somehow jumped over her. "Toshiro, tell us what happened." Ichigo said and Toshiro stopped. "Bad things. Bad man, bad memories. That's all I can say." Toshiro said and left. Ichigo watched after him and saw that Akame, Shiro, Yoruki, and everyone else in Toshiro's pack sighed and looked down. "Do you know what happened?" Ichigo asked and turned to Shiro. "Yes we do but if Toshiro doesn't want us to tell we won't." Shiro said and went to get some sleep and so did the others in Toshiro's pack.

Ichigo became worried and went after Toshiro. Rangiku noticed that and went after him. Ichigo caught Toshiro in the waterfall where he was showering. "Toshiro why won't you tell me what happened? " Ichigo asked and Toshiro looked at him. "I don't want to yet." Toshiro said and turned his back on Ichigo. Ichigo was going to say anything more but then he was pulled to the bushes by Rangiku. "What are you doing Ichigo; leave me alone, you are with Toshiro so leave me alone." Rangiku yelled and made sure that Toshiro heard her. Ichigo growled at her but Toshiro just shook his head and kept showering. Ichigo was angry at Rangiku for doing this and noticed that Toshiro had stopped listening to him.

…Shiro saw what happened and when Ichigo and Toshiro were gone he, Termeki and Chiko went to talk to Rangiku and get her to stop this. "I do not approve Ichigo and Toshiro being together after all Toshiro has done to Ichigo." She said and growled. "What did he do to him?" Akame asked and his red eyes were almost glowing. "He turned him down in the most cruel way I've heard twice, and when he made the promise to Ichigo not to show his face to him again. Ichigo was depressed the first months after we went away from seireitei." Rangiku said and was getting ready to attack. "But have you thought that maybe Toshiro was protecting him and he had always loved him?" Chiko asked and Rangiku looked at him. "What do you think that would happen to Ichigo? He is the strongest person I've ever met." Rangiku said and the wolves looked at Chiko. "But what do you think Toshiro did after turning Ichigo down the second time?" Shiro asked and Rangiku looked down. "He must have laughed at Ichigo's foolishness and gone on with his work." Rangiku said and the wolves looked at her and now they were both angry and sad. "You are terribly wrong. He cried for three days. No matter what we did he cried and the only thing he said was sorry." Shiro and Akame said in union and Rangiku was starting to feel bad about what she had done. "When he snapped out of it he only talked about Ichigo and chores." Chiko added and Rangiku sat down. "Now we just want you to stop thinking about those two and leave them alone or both of them will get hurt." Akame said and they went away. Rangiku thought about it for a while and decided to stop. That it was right what those wolves were saying. She walked home and saw that Ichigo was trying to talk to Toshiro but Toshiro wasn't listening. Rangiku was starting to feel bad and wanted to do something about it. "Toshiro, can I talk to you in private?" She asked when she walked towards them. "Sure." Toshiro said and Ichigo glared at her. She pretended not noticing it and they walked to the woods. When they were finally alone they sat down and she started. "I'm sorry for being like that." She said and Toshiro just stared at her. "It's alright; you were just trying to help Ichigo weren't you?" Toshiro said and looked away. "No I wasn't, I was trying to ruin your relationship. And I'm sorry for trying it." Rangiku said and Toshiro lay down. "I knew what you were doing and I don't blame you. It was me who turned him down that way." Toshiro said and she looked at him. "Why do you take the blame on yourself? It was me who did those things" Rangiku said and Toshiro closed his eyes for a second. "But you wouldn't have done it if I had said yes the first time." Toshiro answered and Rangiku looked away knowing that it was true. "When I was turning him down the first time I tried to turn him down so that he would hate me instead." Toshiro said and Rangiku looked at him. "Why would you have done that if you were in love with him?" "It's a curse that I bear. And the cross on my back is the beginning of it all." Toshiro said and stood up. "It was nice talking to you see ya later." Toshiro said and walked away leaving Rangiku alone to think.

When Toshiro came back he saw Ichigo waiting for him he sighed and stopped in front of him "Do you want to tell me something? Ichigo" Toshiro said with his normal voice. "I just wanted to tell you that I didn't do anything to Rangiku in the bush. I'm sorry for acting like a total jerk." Ichigo said and Toshiro licked him on the forehead to his surprise. "I know Rangiku told me everything. And the matter of fact you are a jerk. But I like you that way." Toshiro said and smiled. Ichigo was glad that he was forgiven but then he felt his body so heavy and fell down unconscious. Toshiro had somehow expected it and told everyone to move him into his room. "I know what happened and I want everyone to tell Ichigo your saddest moment in your live it must be weary sad enough to make Ichigo feel sorry for you so he would wake up to try to comfort you." Toshiro said and knew it wasn't going to be easy. "While he is asleep he will somehow tell you his saddest moments against yours and tries to make you comfort him." Toshiro said and Hanataro was first. Everyone tried and everyone failed. Toshiro was the last one to try. When he walked in he saw Ichigo lying on the bed and sat down on a chair beside the bed. "When I was young my mother died and left me with my two sisters and stupid father who nearly never noticed me." Ichigo said and Toshiro answered "You still have a family who loves you. Even though your father doesn't notice you it doesn't mean he doesn't love you any less." Ichigo told sadder tales but Toshiro told him how things could have been worse. When Ichigo shut up Toshiro started to tell his tale. "When I was young I also lost my father. When I was a little older I was pursued by other people who wanted to do bad things to me. When I was twelve a bad man took me from my family and marked me with a mark that burned my body each time I tried to run away, and locked me in a room that was both dark and cold and the ceiling was wet all the time. That man was horrible and came to my room every night and started to touch me and ended always with raping me. I couldn't leave nor could I age. It happened many times that I just wanted to die. Then one day the man builds a machine to send objects to another worlds and sent me here with a horrible curse. I couldn't see my family ever again and I tried to build a new life. I found someone to love, a girl. But after we became a pair the curse the man put on me kicked in and killed my girlfriend. I was sad and terrified and hoped with al might that it was just and accident. I fell in love again with a guy but after he confessed to me and I had accepted he died the next day. I ran away and ended as a captain in seireitei. I had made a vow never to fall in love again. But it changed when I met a boy with sword as tall as he is with orange hair. I tried to be as cold to him as I could but it didn't work and he told me he loved me. I was both happy and sad when he said it and pushed him away the cruelest way I could. After that he left. I wanted to cry and run back to him saying I was sorry but I knew that he would die if I told him that. I was fired from seireitei and met the person again. But the person had changed himself into a wolf and he told me again. The person I loved confessed to me again and I had to push him away again and I tried as hard as I could to let him hate me and he left hating me I think."

Toshiro stopped talking and was going to leave but then felt an arm holding his hand and looked around. "I could never hate you. I'm sorry I didn't know." Ichigo said and his eyes were open. "You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm happy that you're awake." Toshiro said and hugged Ichigo (both in human form). "So that is how you look like. This is the first time I get to see you in your human form. It's beautiful" "Thank you?" Toshiro said and blushed. Ichigo dragged him in a deep kiss and Toshiro kissed him back. "We should let the others know that you're awake." Toshiro said and was going to leave but Ichigo stopped him. "Can't we let them wait a little longer? Just one more kisses." Toshiro smiled softly and gave him a small kiss but in that instant Ichigo grabbed him and dragged him in the bed. "I… Ichigo what are you doing?" Toshiro asked and looked at Ichigo who was now leaning on him "You know what I'm doing. I just want to have a little fun and you know how to do it." Ichigo said and Toshiro Sighed "I knew this was going to happen. Should I yell for help?" Toshiro said casually and made Ichigo stare at him. "Why are you so calm?" Ichigo asked but Toshiro then smiled a smile that made chills go down Ichigo's spine. "Because… it is a secret." Toshiro said and his voice almost froze Ichigo to death. Ichigo suddenly went on top on Toshiro and felt his body move the way he didn't want to, "What's happening. My body is out of control." Ichigo said and was getting scared. "I know. Just leave it to me." Toshiro said and started to kiss Ichigo with so much passion that Ichigo thought he was going to drown. Ichigo felt he was starting to touch Toshiro in a way he didn't want to think of and felt his dick was getting hard. "Toshiro, Toshiro." Ichigo said and tried to stop but his body just didn't listen to him and he pulled down Toshiro's pants and then his own. "It's alright" Toshiro said and kissed him again. Ichigo pushed his dick in Toshiro's ass and pulled it out. Toshiro moaned and started to breathe heavily. Ichigo put it in again and pulled it out while kissing Toshiro and when he was done he went off him panting. He looked around and saw Toshiro beside him asleep and there was pained expression on his face.

Ichigo wasn't happy about his doing and allowed Toshiro to sleep. He changed to his wolf form and went to the others who were waiting for either him or Toshiro. "Where is Toshiro?" Shiro asked when he noticed Ichigo. "He's resting. He deserves it so I ask you not to disturb him." Ichigo said and the others looked at him with pity. "What? Why are you looking at me like this?" Ichigo asked and sat down. "We told you our saddest stories but then you told us your story and it was so sad that even Ikkaku started to pity you." Rangiku said and Ichigo looked at her. "Well if you started to feel sorry for me then you should hear Toshiro's story." Ichigo said and Shiro looked at him. "So he told you his story." Termeki said and looked at him also. "Yes, I can't believe it all happened to him." Ichigo said and looked to the door where Toshiro was resting. "Why won't you just tell us his story?" Ikkaku said and hadn't liked Toshiro after he plucked out Yumichika's eye. Termeki looked at Shiro who just nodded. "Fine we´ll tell you the story like we tell the kids. Yoruki will you have the honor." Shiro said and Yoruki told them the kid version. When she had finished everyone had sad eyes and they looked at the door which Toshiro was sleeping behind. "Even I must cry for that boy." Ikkaku said after a while when the story was told. "Me too." Yumichika said but then Shiro said. "You cannot show any sign of knowing what you know. If you do Toshiro will know that we told you and he will be sad." Shiro said and knew that Toshiro had been listening to the story and was getting ready to come out.

Toshiro walked out ten minutes after Shiro had said what he said. "Sorry I must have fallen asleep because of my boring story." Toshiro said and saw that everyone was acting as strange as they could act. "I get it Shiro or Yoruki have told you my story, probably the kid version." Toshiro said and walked out calmly. Everyone stared after him and Ichigo ran after him. Ichigo caught him in the lake hunting for fish. "What do you want?" Toshiro said when he had dragged a gigantic fish to the riverbank. "I wanted to say that I'm sorry for doing it to you in the bed." Ichigo said and watched Toshiro eat the fish. "I know you weren't controlling yourself. It was just something you couldn't control. Neither could I." Toshiro said and looked away. Ichigo walked around Toshiro so he could see his face and was pretty shocked to see a tear slide down. "What's wrong Toshiro? Why are you crying?" Ichigo asked and snuggled up to Toshiro. "I got something in my eye." Toshiro said and Ichigo licked the eye. Toshiro looked at him for few seconds but then looked at the lake. "Why did you ever fall in love with me?" Toshiro asked and seemed concerned. "Because I did and there is nothing you can do about it." Ichigo said and Toshiro didn't change face. "Yes, I could wipe your memory of me and leave you forever." Toshiro said and Ichigo suddenly jumped at him. "If you do that I will jump off a cliff and kill myself." Ichigo said and noticed how sad Toshiro became from those words. "Don't say things like that. It hurts me more than you think." Toshiro said and Ichigo went off him. "I'm sorry bad choice of words." Ichigo said and looked down. Toshiro sat down beside him. "If you dare say it again I will run away and never come back. I promise." Toshiro said and snuggled up to Ichigo's neck. "I'm sorry for saying it." Ichigo said and snuggled back. "Ichigo, I love you." Toshiro said and Ichigo smiled. "I love you too, my dear Toshiro." Ichigo said and nodded his head up to Toshiro. "Ichigo," Toshiro said and stood up. "Yes Toshiro?" Ichigo said and stood up. "I race you to the cliff." Toshiro said and started running. Ichigo smiled and ran after him.

... Toshiro was in the middle in the forest when he saw something that he wished he hadn't saw. He went slowly closer to it and had forgotten about the race. Ichigo saw Toshiro stop and was going to startle him and jumped at him. He stopped in time before he crashed on Toshiro. "Toshiro what's wrong what are you staring at?" Ichigo said when he suddenly saw a cross on a tree. "Maybe it's just a coincidence. You still haven't won." Toshiro said and kept running?" Ichigo became worried but followed Toshiro a little faster than before. He ran past similar marks as the first one. He ran faster and saw that Toshiro was also running faster. When they finally came to the cliff Ichigo was panting like crazy while Toshiro was not even breaking a sweat. "What were those marks Toshiro? Why were they freaking you out?" Ichigo asked when Toshiro snuggled up to him like he was upset. "If you didn't notice, the marks on the trees were like the one on my back. In my room in my world with the man was covered with those marks and I can't help freaking out each time I see then." Toshiro said and was calming down. Ichigo changed to his human form and hugged Toshiro who also changed himself into a human. "Let's go home, the others will become worried and I'm getting tired." Toshiro said and Ichigo changed himself into a wolf but not Toshiro. "What's wrong why won't you change into a wolf?" Ichigo asked and enjoyed to watch his beloved's body. "I can't, I can't change into a wolf anymore." Toshiro said and there was a hint of terror and sadness in his voice. Ichigo changed to his human form again and took Toshiro's hand. "I will walk with you to our base. So don't worry." Ichigo said and they walked together, hand in hand, to the base.

Toshiro fell asleep when he hit his bed and Ichigo put a blanket over him. He looked at his love sleep and then lies down beside him and fell asleep as well. When Toshiro woke up it was still dark and he felt something warm beside him. He turned around and saw Ichigo stared at him. "Why are you a wake Ichigo? You seem tired." Toshiro said and snuggled up to him. Ichigo didn't answer and Toshiro saw that something was wrong. "Ichigo are you asleep?" Toshiro asked but didn't get an answer he looked up and saw that Ichigo was still staring at him. "Ichigo if you are a sleep close your eyes. If not then look away from me." Ichigo did neither and his face was starting to freak him out. Toshiro knew that something was wrong and started to search Ichigo's body. He finally found the cause of Ichigo's open sleep. There was a needle in his neck that was on a paralyzing pressure point he took the needle out and felt that he also had a needle and took it out before Ichigo woke up.

"Toshiro what's wrong?" Shiro asked when he saw his leader in deep thoughts alone in the woods. "Nothing just thinking." He said and looked at the sky. "About what" Shiro asked and sat down beside him. "Just how long I'm going to stay alive." He said and Shiro looked at him with concerned look. "Why are you wondering about that?" "Because I dreamt the day I would die." Toshiro said and Shiro's eyes widened. "Stop thinking about it and start to live." Shiro said and Toshiro looked at him. "What do you mean?" "I mean you've been cursed but so what, you can't go home so what, you couldn't say yes first two times but now you have your lover so stop complaining and live your life." Shiro said and Toshiro looked at him surprised. "What?" Shiro asked when he saw the look he was giving him. "I didn't know you could say something so deep, but you're right I need to stop complaining and start living since there are only three days until I die." Shiro smiled a little until he realized what Toshiro had said in the end and pushed him down. "Don't you ever say such a thing in front of me, or anyone who cares about you like we do" Shiro growled at him but Toshiro kept his cool and said "Alright sorry I mentioned it" Toshiro said and Shiro went off him. They walked together back to camp and were greeted by Ichigo which was waiting for Toshiro.

The day passed normally but when the night came and Ichigo and Toshiro were alone Toshiro ordered Ichigo to change into human form. Ichigo didn't know what Toshiro was thinking until he had pushed him on the bed and started to kiss him. "To-Toshiro what are you d-doing" Ichigo said before he started to moan. Toshiro lifted the cloak and put in on the floor "I want to know how it feels like if I want it." Toshiro said and started to undress Ichigo with a little help. Ichigo didn't believe it and thought he was dreaming until Toshiro slightly bit him in one off his nibble and was started to get excited. "Does it feel good Ichigo?" Toshiro asked and Ichigo could just nod a little before the pleasure took him. Toshiro was suddenly under him and he was started to touch his small chest and kissing his neck always getting closer to the mouth and when he finally reached the mouth he slowly slide his dick in Toshiro who was almost in tears and was a little scared but closed his eyes and tried to enjoy himself and kissed Ichigo more and more. Ichigo was happy that he was allowed to go in and was hoping he wasn't hurting his little chibi and slides his hand down Toshiro's tail and started to bury his face in Toshiro's chest fur and enjoyed the smell. Toshiro moaned and felt something he had never felt with Aizen; he felt the pleasure of being with his love. When the fun was over Ichigo went off Toshiro and they were both panting like crazy. Ichigo smiled a little but Toshiro just cuddled up to him and fell asleep. Ichigo did the same and they slept like that the whole night.

Ichigo woke up the next morning and saw Toshiro sleep beside him and remembered what had happened he gave Toshiro a kiss on the forehead and stood up. He went to the kitchen in his wolf form and saw Tomoya look at him with soft smile. "I hope you went lightly on him." She said and Ichigo blushed a little. "I tried my best to be nice but Toshiro alone know how it felt." Ichigo said and grabbed a meat from the cool place Toshiro had filled with ice to place the leftovers. "Can't he still change into a wolf yet?" Tomoya asked when Ichigo had finished eating. "No, I am afraid not but he seems to be freaking out because of it." Ichigo said and looked to his room where Toshiro slept.

When Toshiro woke up he saw he was still in his human form and tried to change but it didn't work. He sneaked out the window and went to the waterfall to talk to the sword like he had promised after he had regained his memory. He waited until the coast was clear and then ran as fast as he could to the cave and walked until he was with the sword. "Hello you forgotten one, have you regained your memory?" Hyorinmaru said and Toshiro sat down. "Yes I have, I think, or was it just my imagination that you read love novels when you have nothing to do." Toshiro said with a smirk and Hyorinmaru grumbled "Yes you are back. But what's different? Why do you have ghost of death over you?" Hyorinmaru asked and examined the appearance of his master. "It is something that I have to deal with; I'm supposed to die tomorrow." Toshiro said and Hyorinmaru looked at him. "I will not allow you to die; you are way too cute for that" and then realized what he had said. "So you think I'm cute too? Nice to know" Toshiro said and Hyorinmaru blushed a little. "Of course I think so and if there was anyone else here they would agree with me Hyorinmaru said and realized that he was now happy that no one else was there. "No wonder I care about you, first I got so beautiful partner with me." Toshiro said and Hyorinmaru changed into a human form. "You think so and you know that I know when you tell lies and this was not one of them." He said and hugged the little boy with the tail. "I will come to get you tomorrow and then I think that we can fight together once again." Toshiro said and kissed Hyorinmaru on the cheek and left while Hyorinmaru was blushing like crazy.

Toshiro went back to the base the same way he had gone and again snuck in through the window like before and went in the bed before Ichigo came in. "Where were you?" Ichigo asked when he saw Toshiro in the bed. "Outside, having a run and taking a bath" Toshiro said which explained why his hair was wet. "Can't you turn into wolf yet?" Ichigo said and Toshiro shook his head. "What could have caused this?" Ichigo asked and sat down beside him. "The curse is reacting to the situation and is reviving itself. It will probably stop after tomorrow." Toshiro said and hugged Ichigo really tight. "But I can't deny that I'm scared." Ichigo looked at Toshiro who was falling asleep. "Now is no time to be asleep. Come lets go to the lake to fish or something, here's your cape" Ichigo said and handed it to him. "Thanks come let's hurry before someone sees me." Toshiro said and smiled sweet smile but there was hidden bitterness under it but Ichigo didn't notice and smiled too.

Toshiro spent the day like he could and did all the things he wanted to do in long time with Ichigo of course. That night he held a celebration and told them it was just because he wanted to. When everyone was asleep he slid up to Ichigo and they went somewhere private to do a… (You know what they did.)

When the first glimpse of the day came up Toshiro hurried to the cave and grabbed Hyorinmaru. He got himself something to eat then went on the cliff and waited. He hadn't waited long when there came a portal and a threatening big man came out holding some sort of a key. "Hello, I see I got to see you once again my little pet." The man said and braced himself. "Don't you dare calling him your pet" Someone suddenly said and Toshiro turned around. Ichigo stood there in his wolf form all high and mighty. "Who are you and what do you want with Toshiro?" Ichigo growled at the man and then looked at Toshiro. "And why didn't you tell me that you were going to meet this man?" Ichigo said and Toshiro looked down. "Because I didn't want you to watch this" Toshiro said and then looked at the man. "I am Al, I do not know of this Toshiro you're talking about. I'm here to capture the murder Beredes Ryūketsu no yuki" The man said and pointed at Toshiro. "What are you talking about?" Ichigo said and looked at Toshiro. "I threw that name away a long time ago. Sorry I didn't tell you Ichigo, can you just go away now." Toshiro said and looked at the man and was hoping Ichigo would say no because he was really scared. "No way, not until I hear the whole story." Ichigo said and they looked at Ichigo, both of them. "I will tell you that one time this dirty hybrid killed and murdered five girls in the woods. Then ate the bodies" the man said and Ichigo looked at him. "Is that true?" He asked and Toshiro looked away. "Yes it's true. That is what they believe I am so now you know." Toshiro said with his cold voice and Ichigo looked at him. "Now will you just go away you useless bastard." Toshiro said and Ichigo growled "With pleasure, goodbye Toshiro Hitsugaya" He said and walked away. "When he was out of sight Toshiro drew Hyorinmaru and stated "Now that he is gone we can start this." "You're getting soft you bloodthirsty beast." Al said and they crossed swords. The battle was long and he ended with Toshiro suddenly coughing blood because of the seal on his back and then finding the sword on his chest. "Do you have any last words, punk?" The man said and the key was cutting slowly in Toshiro's chest. "Yes, in a little cabin in the woods are five girls lying around, tell them I say goodbye and I'm sorry." Toshiro said then took around the key and pierced it through his heart. At that same moment his sword broke and his body became cold. The man looked at his body confused then hurried back to his world and found out that the girls had rather been saved by him than killed and the blood on his mouth was because he was healing them from bad wounds.

Ichigo ran to Toshiro and looked at the body and said. "I knew you didn't kill them. I'm sorry I didn't do anything else." Ichigo said and started to howl calling all his friends and they buried Toshiro in the ground with much grief and most of the group were crying but all of them were really sad

Three years had passed since Toshiro's death and most of the pack had gotten over it and moved on but there were still some who just wouldn't let go especially Ichigo. Hinamori was sad about him dying but it had taken her a year to get over it and she tried to help the others getting over it too.

Ichigo often went alone to the woods just to grief his love. He was walking next to the waterfall remembering what he and Toshiro had done there when he picked up a familiar scent. 'It couldn't be…' He thought but followed it just to be sure. It leads deeper in the woods than he had ever gone to and finally he saw who it was and only looked at it in shock with hint of happiness. "Long time no see Ichigo. I have missed you" the person said and they walked together to the pack. Everyone looked up when they saw who Ichigo was with and they all smiled and some even started to cry in happiness. When Hinamori saw who it was she wasn't late changing into human in a white kimono and yelling. "Shiro-san, Shiro-san is back" and hugged the white haired boy. "How many times do I have to tell you? It is Toshiro Hitsugaya." The boy said and got lot of hugs from everyone in the pack and they celebrated his return.

"How did you come back from dead? Why didn't you come sooner?" Yoruki asked who had gotten a little bigger since he had last seen her. "Beredes are half animal and half human. When a Beredes dies he becomes ether full animal or a full human. I became full human in my world and it took me some time to build that machine again. I guess I didn't become full human since I can understand you and the other wolfs but that is just plus." Toshiro Answered and everybody cheered and it was the best celebration they had ever had.

Later when everybody had passed out from drinking and full stomachs Toshiro sneaked in Ichigo's room and found him lying on the bed reading a book in his human form. "Did you miss me?" Toshiro asked when he slipped himself between Ichigo and the book looking him in the eye. Ichigo answered by pressing his lips passionately on his, dropping the book on the floor so he could embrace his long lost love.

I am going to end this casually by saying "And they lived happily ever after THE END =D


End file.
